


Anything But Ordinary

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, M/M, Nanami Chiaki can have her vampire gf, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Sharing a Bed, Trans Hinata Hajime, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, as a treat, human Komaeda Nagito, oh my god they were roommates, secret keeping, vampire Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Due to a mix up and a bit of bad luck, Nagito Komaeda must bunk with a Reserve Course student for the year. However, he doesn't seem to be as ordinary and average as he first perceives him. In fact, he doesn't even seem to be human. . .(Alternatively, Hajime has problems connected to his vampiric roots but he's got a cute lucky idiot to eventually help him out)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 63
Kudos: 245





	1. Room Assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oops my finger slipped a.k.a. don't expect consistent updates I just didn't want this sitting in my drafts anymore lmao.)

NAGITO POV

Hope's Peak Academy.

A special school for the most talented of individuals from all over. Each student the best in each of their fields, whether it be dancing or sports, or music, or something else entirely! People from all over the world hold envy towards these wondrous Ultimates. I suppose I can't blame them; I mean they are amazing.

Selfish desire like that of course always leads to bad things such as Hope Peak's Reserve Course. How disgusting it is, truly! Greed and longing that comes from these lowly, substitute leeches. Second rate students that want to be Ultimates so bad that they pay a shit ton of money to come here.

I go here as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Technically it's not a real talent but Hope's Peak was so eager to study my luck so here I am arriving for my second year here.

"Name?" The person sitting at the front desk of the Main Office asks. 

I've actually got to get my new room assignment for this year. I was told to pick it up here along with my schedule and locker combination.

"Komaeda Nagito, second year." I answer.

She digs through some files, pulls out a couple of papers, and slaps them on the table. "Your bags are already placed in there, along with your roommate's. Knock yourself out." 

I smile politely. "Thank you so much, ma'am." I reply before turning away, scanning over the papers quickly.

Let's see. . .building 4C, room 613. Okay, understood.

I wonder which wonderful Ultimate will be paired with a nobody but me. . .I hope they're not too disgusted with me. . .

-

HAJIME POV

The most delicious scent hits a second before I hear a key slide into my locked door. Ah, this must be my roommate, huh. I wonder who they might be. . .

The door swings open and standing there looking a little frazzled is a fluffy-haired boy with curious grey-green eyes. He takes one look at me and smiles brightly.

"Hello," He says happily, crossing the room to stand closer to me, "I'm Nagito Komaeda, ultimate lucky student! I guess I'm your roommate, aha! And who might you be?"

I smile awkwardly, biting my lower lip. This human smells better than most and I've got to stay with him for a year? Man, he's not going to survive, is he. . .

"Hajime Hinata," I respond, taking two steps back, "pleased to meet you." I shake my head, trying to clear my mind and focus on the person in front of me. 

He smiles. "Hajime. Then I simply must ask. . .what is your Ultimate talent?"

I grit my teeth. Please don't let this be as embarrassing as I think it will be. . .

"Oh, I don't actually have one. I'm in the Reserve Course." I answer.

I've never seen a smile fall faster. He takes three steps fast, face twisting in disgust. 

"Huh?" He sneers, "You're in the Reserve Course?"

I blink. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

He doesn't answer me. Instead he lets out a loud groan, sinking down onto his bed. "How did I get paired with a reserve course?!" He grumbles. 

It's clearly plain to see that this Ultimate clearly holds the Reserve Course in contempt. I wonder what it is about it that he doesn't like?

"I guess there was a mix-up. We could probably go complain to the office. . ." I mumble. 

The fluffy-haired ultimate rolls his eyes. "Are you stupid? We can't! You know how all the room assignments are carefully fabricated to fill every room! There won't be anywhere we can move to! They'll all be already full and permanent." He huffs.

I sigh. "I was just trying to help, y'know." 

Nagito folds his arms over his chest. "Look, you don't like me and I don't like you. But it appears we'll have to learn to coexist."

"You don't like me?" I say with a false pout.

He rolls his eyes. "Just try not to disturb me or taint me with your reserve course-ness." 

"It doesn't work like that. . ." 

With a large huff, Komaeda turns towards his luggage and starts to unpack his belongings, arranging them in neat little piles.

I stare blankly at Komaeda working for a moment, watching the concentrated expression on his face. I mean, I got here an hour ago to unpack and set up my mini fridge away from prying eyes so I really don't have anything better to do.

"Do you, uh, need any help?" I ask stupidly. 

He glares over at me. "What did I say about disturbing me?"

Jeez, for someone who's blood smells so sweet he sure is bitter. . .

"I was just hoping to get along or something." I respond. 

"Not interested."

"Clearly."

I turn away from Nagito with a slight huff, deciding to entertain myself with the book I started the other day. 

-

"I'm heading out," Nagito announces, "to get supper. Do not go through my things while I am gone. . .You might want to hurry too, Reserve. Mealtime ends soon."

I look up from my book, startled he was even telling he was leaving. "Oh-alright. Enjoy your meal, Komaeda." I reply. 

"Yeah, whatever." He grunts, slamming the door behind him.

I let out a loud sigh, marking my place in my book before throwing it down on my bed. I clamber off of the bed and wander over to the window, looking out at the setting sun.

I've only known Nagito Komaeda for a couple of hours but he's simply the most confusing person I've ever met. He was so kind and bright when he first met me but the second he found out I was in the reserve course he immediately turned against me? And then just now he was a little bit courteous? 

Well, he smells good, I'll give him that at least. Not that I can do anything with that because 'yOu CaN't JuSt ThInK oF aLl HuMaNs As PoSsIbLe MeAlS, hAjImE!' 

Stupid sister. 

I wander over to my mini fridge and grab a small blood packet. 

How does anyone expect me to get along with someone who hates me? The way he's been treating me so far just makes me dislike him but I at least want to be able to get along with my fricking roommate. 

I relock the fridge and down the packet in seconds flat before disposing of it neatly and discreetly. 

Well, I've ought to start getting ready for bed. I've got an early morning class tomorrow. . .

-

By the time I wake up in the morning Nagito is already gone, his bed neatly made and his backpack missing. I guess he wanted to leave before he had to deal with me, huh? 

I flicker over to my side of the closet in the tenth of a second, digging out one of my uniforms. I dress quickly, glancing over at my alarm clock. Ah crap-if I don't get a move on now, I'm going to be late for the first day!

I sweep all of my books into my bag, zipping it up quickly before darting out the door. I race down the stairs and out into the fresh morning air, fumbling to unfold my schedule to find out where my first class is-Where the hell is the one-hundreds wing?!

I now realize that I should've scouted out these routes ahead of time. Nagito would probably say this is the reason I'm in the Reserve Course or something.

I break into a human-speed sprint not getting very far before colliding with another body.

"Ah!" A girl exclaims, falling to the ground, her belongings scattering out along the payment, including a small gaming device emitting some familiar music.

I immediately extend my hand to help the peach-haired main-course girl up, muttering a string of apologies. I then kneel, beginning to gather up her stuff for her.

"Gala Omega, huh?" I say.

Her eyes immediately light up and she takes two steps closer to me, invading my personal space with her lemony-mint scent. 

"You know it?!" She exclaims enthusiastically, "I've never met anyone else who knows such an old classic game like this one! So you play it?"

"Uh, yeah sometimes." I chuckle awkwardly.

"Amazing!" She extends her hand once more but this time it's to be shaken, "I'm Chiaki Nanami."

I shake her hand. "Erm, Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you."

"At lunch time you should come to my class and we can play together!" She suggests eagerly, "I've always wanted to play with a partner."

I eye her Main Course uniform. "Um. . .I'm not sure if that's possible. I'm not exactly allowed on your campus, being a Reserve Course and all." I reply hesitantly.

"Nonsense!" She shoots back, "We'll find a way to sneak you into the classroom. We can meet by that fountain over there, alright? Please come!"

Is that really such a good idea? What if Nagito's in her class and he sees me in there? He'll blow a gasket! 

. . .But then again maybe I can make a friend.

"Alright," I promise, "I'll be there."

She beams at me. "I look forward to it. See you later, Hajime!"

And with that she darts off, probably anxious to get to class in time.

I've ought to do the same. Where is the damn one-hundreds wing?!


	2. Trying To Stand On Neutral Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coexisting is hard.

At lunch time, I head over to the fountain like I promised that girl.

Already there, sitting on the edge of the fountain is Chiaki, small gaming device in hand. She's holding the electronic so incredibly close to her face and is staring at the game so intently. She's not even blinking-she's going to fry her eyes out!

"Chiaki." I say.

She doesn't look up, she doesn't even move.

"Chiaki." I try again.

Still nothing.

I clamp my hand down on her shoulder and shout "Chiaki!"

She flinches violently, nearly dropping her gaming device on the ground. She then looks up and focuses her pink eyes on me. "Ah. . .Hajime, hi."

I duck my head. "Sorry about that." I mutter.

"That's alright. Sorry for ignoring you." She apologizes, putting her gaming device into her bag before standing up once again. Her height barely reaches my chin. "So shall we go?"

I awkwardly scratch the back of my neck. "Are you sure? I mean, certain people might get upset if I'm over on the main campus. . ."

Correction: Nagito will be upset if reserve course scum is over on the main campus.

Chiaki smiles. "You'll be fine. I promise," She reaches for my hand, "Come on."

Chiaki then proceeds to lead me to her campus, past all of the buildings and the scenery. Lots of Main Course students are outside for their lunch hour soaking up the sun.

The peach-haired gamer leads me into a tall oak-colored building that's got to be at least five stories tall. She drags me inside and proceeds to drag me up four flights of stairs. Finally, she pulls me into a classroom and I take a first look around.

My eyes immediately land on Nagito. He's sitting at his desk with a bored, defeated expression on his face as he fiddles with a green can of Dr. Hopper. The second Chiaki and I enter the room he looks up and his eyes widen. 

He's on his feet immediately, taking wide strides to come to a stop directly in front of us, grey-green eyes boring into me.

"What are you doing here?!" He hisses, glaring down at me. 

I flinch. "Chiaki here invited me to come here and game," I respond, "is there a problem with that?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Too bad! Because I am and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Hey!" Chiaki interrupts, "No fighting. Let's all play nice, okay?"

"Get out of my class."

"Get out of my life."

"Okay!" Chiaki sighs loudly, grabbing both of us by the ear, making us yelp, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on here but we are going to work this out. Nagito and Hajime are going to learn to get along. Here, I have a third controller, let's all play together, alright?"

"You really think that a reserve course can win against super high school level luck and gaming?"

"I'm going to throw you out the window, Komaeda."

"Enough. Come, let's play." 

Chiaki practically drags us over to her desk, pulling up an additional chair for the both of us before distributing controllers with a smile.

-

Despite Nagito being an utter pill for the duration of the lunch hour, I actually quite enjoyed myself. Chiaki's a really sweet girl, and she really lives up to the title of Ultimate Gamer. And it turned out Nagito was right; I couldn't win against Ultimate luck and gaming but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun.

A few minutes before lunch ended, Chiaki escorted me to the edge of the Main Course campus so that no one could possibly attack me on the way back. I spend the rest of my day in class, dreading the moment I'll have to return to my dorm and deal with Nagito.

-

NAGITO POV

I let out a grunt of annoyance as I try to get the lid off of the tomato sauce. Our dorm has a small, built-in kitchen and I'm not in the mood to go down and get the meal-plan supper, so I'm making a pot of pasta in my own dorm. 

That reserve-course boy doesn't seem to be home yet-probably getting supper already or something. He's probably strong enough to get the lid off of the sauce though.

As if on cue, someone unlocks the door and the boy in his reserve-course uniform saunters in, dumping his bag on the floor.

"Hey Nagito." He greets me warily. I can only imagine he expects me to yell at him with coming onto his campus and playing with the Ultimates. 

I blink. ". . .Hello Hajime." I reply neutrally before returning to my task of attempting to open the jar. Hajime tilts his head to the side slightly before taking a couple of hesitant steps closer to me. 

". . .Do you need some help there?" He asks. 

I grit my teeth. "I don't need help from a reserve course student." I respond, turning my back on him. 

I hear him huff in annoyance before he's suddenly in front of me again. He yanks the jar out of my hands before I can do anything, placing one hand on the lid and the other on the side. He flicks his wrist slightly and the lid pops off immediately, suggesting that Hajime is secretly really strong. 

He then holds it out to me with a slight smile. 

"Thanks." I say.

"Don't mention it." 

Hajime then brushes past me to his closet, digging out some nice evening wear as I dump the sauce into the already-drained penne. He comes out a moment later wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. He then sits down on his bed, watching me scoop some dinner into a bowl and grab a fork.

". . .There's enough left over for you to have a serving, Reserve. Are you hungry?" I ask.

His eyes briefly flicker over to his mysterious locked mini-fridge and then back at me. ". . .I'm not hungry, I had a-uh, big lunch. But thank you."

"Sure."

I sit down on my bed, crossing one leg over the other before starting to pick at my pasta. Hajime has turned his attention to the window, looking outside. He looks a tad bit uncomfortable. . .ah well, what can be done?

-

Hajime and I ended up remaining on opposite sides of the room for the duration of the day. Hajime was studying and studying without even coming up for air or a break. I, however, had no upcoming tests or assignments so I just lounged on my bed, reading Phantom of the Opera. 

When evening came and I grew tired, I changed and climbed into bed as one does. Hajime turned off the light for me without a word and I gave him a silent nod of appreciation. 

-

HAJIME POV

Hours passed in the night as I laid in my bed on my back, staring up at the ceiling with my arms tucked under my head. 

Today was an odd day. I got to play with that friendly girl Chiaki-who did end up inviting me back tomorrow so that's what I'm going to do. Nagito and I bickered as usual but he's actually pretty good at video games. And then after school we were just neutral and cordial to each other. It is as if that we've both accepted we'll be living together for the year so we're trying to at least coexist in peace. 

Something starts trembling in the corner of my eye so naturally I look over.

Nagito has his eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking down his cheeks. He's shaking like a leaf as he clutches the blankets like a lifeline. . .He's having a nightmare.

"Nagito," I hiss, "Nagito, wake up!"

There's no reply.

"Nagito! Hey, Nagito!" I call.

Still nothing.

This poor boy is struggling and is in desperate need of comfort. Not knowing what else to do, I slide out of bed and slip under Nagito's covers. I wrap my arms around him and start rubbing his back in soothing circles, getting assaulted by his lovely sweet scent. 

"Shh." I coo, starting to hum a song from my childhood to his still-unconscious form. A few minutes later he begins to settle down and eventually relaxes in my arms.

I glance back over at my bed, ready to climb back in but the weight on my chest is holding me back. Giving up, I shift both of us so we're a little more comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

-

NAGITO POV

I wake up on something strange.

I roll over a little and open my eyes, looking to see what strange thing was pressing against me. Hajime is laying next to me, still asleep and snoring softly. 

W H A T T H E H E L L I S H E D O I N G I N M Y B E D ? !

"Hey!" I exclaim, jostling him into consciousness. 

Hajime lets out a slight groan as he sits up, scratching the back of his head. He yawns before meeting my gaze.

"Mmm. . .Morning Nagito."

I cock an eyebrow. "Yeah. . .morning. Hey-why were you sleeping in my bed?!"

He blinks a couple of times. "Oh, yeah. Uh, you appeared to be having a nightmare last night and you weren't waking up. . .and. . .um, I came to comfort you? And I guess I fell asleep. . .sorry." He explains sheepishly. 

I sniff, indifferent. 

"Well. . .thanks I suppose. But you didn't have to do that. I've been dealing with these for years. I can self-soothe."

He raises an eyebrow, skeptical. "Didn't look like self-soothing for me. Well, whatever, I was just trying to help."

I nod. "I know. Your efforts are appreciated," I kick off the covers, climbing out of bed, "come on, we're going to be late."


	3. Nagito Komaeda And The Secret Of Hajime Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret comes out

"Say, Chiaki, did you invite that reserve course boy here for lunch again?" I ask, sitting down next to her. 

She smiles. "Yeah, I did. He's a really nice guy from what I can tell. It seemed like you knew him before I brought him here."

I sigh. "He's my roommate. Somehow. I mean yeah he's nice and all but. . .there's something off about him, you know?"

Chiaki's eyes narrow slightly. "His Reserve Course status?" She guesses.

I shrug. "That must be it. But you're right, apart from being a talentless leech (and a real leech as Nagito would soon find out) he's not that bad I guess. He's. . .tolerable."

Chiaki beams. "Really?! I'm so glad; you two seemed to hate each other yesterday."

". . .He's got good intentions I guess."

She nods eagerly, moving to her feet. "He does! Here, I'm going to go retrieve Hajime and bring him back here. Come with me?"

". . .Fine."

-

"No, no, NO! SHIT!" Hajime curses, throwing his controller down on Chiaki's desk with disgust. His anger and frustration is quite amusing to me and I can't stifle my laughter quite in time. Hajime shoots me the deadliest of glares.

"Aha, I apologize, Hajime, have mercy!" I cry, giggling as he stands to tower over me. 

"I'm going to pound you, Nagito!" 

Chiaki then stands as well. "Now, now you two, let's settle down, this sexual tension is unbearable." She yawns. 

"There's no sexual tension!" Hajime defends immediately, "This guy's just a jerk!"

"It's not my fault this talentless loser sucks at video games!" I respond. 

"Come on, let's play nice, please."

Hajime glances over his shoulder at the clock. "Actually, I've got to get going back to my own campus. Otherwise I'll be late. Err, Chiaki?"

"I'm too tired," She groans, "Nagito can walk you back."

"What?!" I protest, "Why do I have to play guard duty, it was his decision to come here!" I protest.

The peach-haired gamer sighs. "Nagito, please."

". . .Fine," I grumble, hauling myself to my feet, "come on, Reserve."

"Huff."

-

"Say Hajime. . .you didn't eat any lunch today. . ." I begin as we begin back to the Reserve Course campus.

He briefly stiffens before instantly relaxing. "Huh. I guess I didn't." He agrees.

"You didn't have lunch yesterday either." I continue thoughtfully. 

"Really? I'm sure I did."

"In fact," I turn to make eye-contact with him, "I've yet to see you eat at all."

He tenses. "T-That's just a coincidence, you know. I-um, I just eat at different times, that's all. Besides it's only been what three days, it's not weird if you haven't seen it yet."

I cock an eyebrow. "Alright, Reserve, it was just an observation. There was really no need to get defensive like that. . .however, while I'm interrogating you, what's with the mysterious locked mini-fridge?"

"What's with all the questions?!"

I smirk. "Now I'm more suspicious of you than ever, Reserve."

There's definitely something interesting in that mini-fridge. . .

"Come on, there's nothing to be suspicious about, what the hell?!"

I chuckle. "I'm just yanking your chain, Reserve," I reply as we arrive on the edge of the campus, "have a good afternoon."

He bites his lower lip. "Yeah, thanks. Uh-you too."

I offer him a half-assed smile before turning around and heading back to the classroom.

-

I sit on top of my bed, knees tucked into my chest as I stare at the mini-fridge on the other side of the room. I let out a sigh as I tilt my head from side to side trying to contain my boredom.

Chiaki muttered something about Hajime doing some extra studying at the library so he wouldn't be back to the dorm for a couple extra hours and currently it's been two.

Once again, my eyes wander over to the locked mini-fridge. You cannot convince me that there is not something peculiar in there; Hajime is definitely hiding something. I wonder what that is. . .

No, it's not my place to pry. If Hajime has this much precaution when it comes to this, then he must really not want anyone to find out.

. . .It'd probably piss that reserve course boy off so much if I got into his personal items, hehe. I can already picture the look on his face. . .it'd be so delicious!

In a flash, I'm on my feet, rummaging through my dresser drawer for a bobby pin. Of course, I have no issue finding one as I always need extra supplies when it comes to trying to tame my fluffy mop of hair.

I then cross the room and immediately jam it into the lock. As I start fiddling around, I wonder just what I can possibly find in there. Juice, needles, hummus. . .I wonder. . .

Suddenly, I feel something inside give way and the lock slides off of the door quite easily. Yes, I'm in. . .

I lazily toss the lock to the side and immediately pry open the door. My eyes fall to the shelves and come across something peculiar.

On the top shelf sit two side-by-side clear bags, each containing a thick red liquid. Wait. . .is that. . .blood?

Why would Hajime have blood?

Maybe he's a vampire. . .Heheh. . . 

No, aha, that's not it, those don't exist. Just some creature made to scare children. He probably has some sort of condition where he has to have a matching blood type near him at all times or something.

And then the gears in my head start to turn.

You've never seen him eat. He seems stronger than he lets on. He has blood in his fridge. Signs point to a vampire.

Jeez, come on, brain, that's not possible! Shut the fuck up, what is this, Twilight?! Those types of things don't even exist!

Suddenly, I hear the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock of the dorm door; Hajime must be home. I'm frozen in place, too startled and too scared of being caught in the act.

The door flies open and standing there is a tired-looking Hajime, who just lets his books and bag fall to the ground in a messy bundle. His eyes then land on me kneeling on the floor in front of the open fridge, and widen significantly.

". . .What the hell are you doing?" He hisses.

I blink calmly back at him. "I'm not the one that needs to answer questions, Hajime."

HAJIME POV

Nagito shuts the fridge and slowly climbs to his feet, looking as if he is deep in thought. I can practically see the gears turning in his brain. I can only imagine what he's thinking. 

He then steps towards me, a curious expression on his face as his scent fills up all of my senses. He touches my arm, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

"Say, could you come with me for a moment? I just want to check something."

". . .Where? Check what?"

He blinks innocently. "I just want to check if you have a reflection."

A reflection? He wants to check if I've got a reflection?! Well, obviously I don't with my true supernatural nature! Has he somehow figured out my secret already?!

No, that's impossible. Don't jump to conclusions, Hajime!

I feign confusion. "Huh? Of course I have a reflection, what the hell are you talking about?!" I demand, "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Perhaps," He responds easily, "I may be crazy but I won't rest easy until I just check this one thing. So come to the bathroom for just a second, okay?"

With that, he latches onto my arm and begins dragging me towards our shared bathroom. I consider fighting against him but that would only make me look more suspicious, huh? 

I guess I just have to accept that he's about to find out about me, huh? What should I do then? Should I kill him? Because I don't think I can trust this guy yet. . .

Nagito flicks the bathroom light on and shoves me in ahead of him, forcing me to stumble in front of the mirror before shutting the door behind us. I look up and look into the mirror but naturally I can only see Nagito standing behind me; nothing of myself.

The fluffy-haired Ultimate sucks in a sharp gasp from behind me as he stares unblinking at the mirror. . .He knows now, huh? How unfortunate.

"Blood in the fridge. Strength. Speed. You don't eat. You don't even have a reflection. Tell me, Reserve, are you what the legends call a vampire?"

Something, call it an instinct or something I don't care, takes over me and the next thing I know I'm turning around and slamming him against the closed door but the collar of his shirt, nearly knocking the air out of him.

What am I doing?! I really need to stop letting my anger get the best of me. . .

"So what if I am?" I hiss. 

He shivers delicately. "So I was correct. How unlucky. It seems now I'm going to be killed by a Reserve Course student."

I roll my eyes at him. "Can't you let that go for a moment?" I snarl, letting out the anger that's been building up inside of me for the past couple of days, "You don't even seem scared to me. Are you?"

His eyes narrow significantly. "I could never be scared of a Reserve Course. Even one who seems to have a short temper." He responds evenly.

I tighten my grip on him. "You should be. I've wanted to drain you since I first smelled you. And now I've got you right where I want you," I whisper, trying to spark some fear into his heart, "It would be so easy."

He rolls his eyes. "As if I would let a Reserve Course drink my blood." He huffs.

. . .This is definitely not the correct reaction a normal person should have in a situation like this one. 

"Besides," He continues. "you would have done it by now, having me like this. You won't touch me." 

He really thinks that, huh? Well, this should definitely scare him. Serves him right too. 

I gently tilt his head to the side, pushing some stray hairs away from his neck.

"Hajime." He murmurs.

I move my right hand to his waist and pull him closer to me, lowering my mouth to his neck. Now this is the part where I need to be careful. Self-control is key; I don't actually want to do anything to him.

"I'll scream, Hajime." He warns, not sounding so sure of himself anymore. I can feel him tensing underneath me.

I lean down all the way, not doing anything but pressing a soft kiss to his neck before pulling away from him completely, earning a questioning look.

"Sorry," I mutter, "I'm not actually going to hurt you, I was just trying to scare you. I'm-I'm not a bad guy. I don't hunt humans or anything, I get shipments of blood for when I actually need to feed myself. I'll-um, stay out of your way. A Reserve Course vampire, huh?" I laugh emptily, "It must be so awful for you."

I let out a sigh, opening the door and brushing past him out of the bathroom. I wander back to my bed, flopping down on top of it in a starfish position, exhaling loudly.

Great. This is just going to make things so much worse between Nagito and I. He already harbors hatred towards me for being in the Reserve Course, I can only imagine what this is going to do to us.

What if he tells someone about me? What if he tells everyone?! And then they'll send a hunter after me and I'll be killed, or-

Ugh. If only I had been more careful. Nagito was probably the worst person to find out about this. . .

And they're going to be so mad at me for letting a human find out about me. . .

The sound of footsteps echoes throughout the dorm and in a mere amount of seconds, Nagito is hovering over me with his arms folding over his chest. 

We're both silent for a moment, staring at each other before Nagito opens his mouth and says;

"Hajime, we should talk."


	4. Interrogations And Opening Up To An Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito pesters Hajime about his secrets and his past

"About what?" I ask suspiciously, sitting up slowly, never letting my eyes break away from his. 

Nagito sighs, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He then begins playing with the ends of his hair, staring at his lap. Suddenly, he smiles slightly.

"Hajime, it's quite rude to go to bite someone without their permission, tsk tsk. Didn't your family teach you any manners?" He scolds lightly in a teasing tone.

Ah. . .what?

"Uh-come again?" I respond dumbly. 

"I said, don't bite without permission," He snickers, "next time ask."

"Ask?"

He flops onto his back. "I don't mind if you kill me, Hajime. Really, I'd deserve it! I mean, you seemed really hungry when you slammed me against the door there."

"Rattled," I amend, "and maybe a little upset. Wait, what do you mean you don't mind if I kill you?" 

"I'm a really useless, worthless, person, the very worst of the Ultimates! Not one would mind, not bird or tree if I just vanished utterly. I'd welcome it too!" He chirps. 

"Hey. No poetry references. And don't talk like that," I huff, "You're so strange, Komaeda."

"If I could feed someone's hope. . .even literally! Maybe I could finally be useful for once. Even if it's a reserve course with hope sleeping inside them." He gushes.

"Woah, Nagito, calm down. I think you're a bit overwhelmed. Take a rest." I order, mildly horrified.

"No thank you, Hajime, I'm good. How am I supposed to sleep with a scary vampire beside me?" He asks innocently.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to do anything to you, idiot. And you were perfectly fine doing it the past couple of nights. I'm the same fucking person." I grunt.

"If you say so!" He sings, sitting up, "Then let me ask you a question: what are you going to do about me? I can only imagine this is a secret that you can't let anyone know about."

"I-I don't know," I sigh, "I'm too tired to deal with this tonight. I can just hope you don't say anything for now. I'll have to trust you."

"I see," He hums, "Interesting."

Nagito stands up and begins rummaging through the closet for some sleeping clothes. 

"So that's it?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have any questions? Concerns?" I press. 

"I'd hate to burden you with my questions, Hinata."

"I don't really mind."

He turns back to face me, a bundle of clothes in his hand. "Alright. Then. . .how old are you, Hajime?"

I stiffen and his eyes widen. "Are you really that old, Hajime?" He demands. 

"Well. . .no, not really!" I defend nervously, "Like, I'm young for a vampire if that helps."

"What century were you born in," He asks eagerly, "Do you have any pictures? Why'd you get turned? And by who?"

I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "That last bit isn't interesting. . .and I don't want to freak you out."

His eyes narrow slightly. "Then why would you ask if I had any questions?"

I sigh. "I was born in 1834." I mumble. 

"Pardon?"

"I was born in 1834. I caught Cholera and would've died when I was nineteen if I wasn't turned. That's all I'll say for now." I admit.

"Wow!" He exclaims, counting on his fingers, "So you're one-hundred and eighty-seven?"

"Don't actually say my age, it makes me sound super old." I grumble. 

"You are old." He states bluntly, heading for the bathroom to change. 

I roll my eyes. 

"Jerk."

-

Did you know our dorm room has a balcony? Every room in this building does and each features two chairs and a small table. It's quite nice. 

I sit down on the chair on the left-hand side, placing my phone on the table. A moment later, Nagito walks out with a calm, neutral expression on his face. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he takes a deep breath of the evening air before slouching down into the seat next to me. 

"What are you doing out here, Komaeda?" I ask carefully.

He yawns. "It's my home too, I can do what I wish."

"You should have been in bed a long time ago."

"As should have you."

We sit in silence for a few moments before Nagito decides to speak again. 

"Do you remember what you look like, Reserve?"

I blink, stunned. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "You don't have a reflection. I can only assume you don't show up in photographs either. So do you remember?"

"I know the basics I guess. . ." I answer carefully, "brown hair, green eyes, tall. . .I got a portrait done by a famous painter when I was eighteen. It still hangs in the mansion."

"What mansion?"

I slipped up!

"I've been living there with a couple of other vampires there," I decide to tell him, he deserves to know after all, "they're all scary dudes who get their. . .food the traditional way. They're extremely against my lifestyle and were totally against my decision to come here." 

He shivers, chuckling nervously. "Should you really be telling me all of this?" He questions.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. They're just so annoying sometimes, you know?! They just-hey do you mind if I vent for a second?"

He nods. "Certainly. This is fascinating."

And before I know it I'm rambling.

"Ugh, it just feels so good to talk to someone on the outside about this! They're always on my case for wanting to be more modern and shit and they always say 'feed live, Hajime, you're such a weak boy who isn't even a boy' and I've finally convinced them I hunt, thank god, but I just want to leave Izuru's stupid coven for good! I mean I know I should be thankful to them for saving my life but I just don't know how many more years I can put up with their bullshit!"

I collapse back in my chair, nearly breathless. Nagito looks like he's struggling to process all the new information he's just received. I mean it was a lot of stuff he had to learn tonight and I think I revealed every secret I've ever had. 

". . .So I have several questions." He begins.

I let out a loud groan, looking up at him.

He tilts his head to the side. "Who's Izuru?"

"My sibling. I'll tell you about them another time."

"And feeding live?"

"Attacking and draining a human."

"And when they called you a 'weak boy who isn't even a boy?'"

"Transphobic fuck who left the coven decades ago being annoying."

"I see. Thank you for answering my questions, Hajime. It takes a lot of trust to tell someone you've only known a few days that." He sighs, stretching.

Did he just completely gloss over the. . .doesn't he want to know how I. . .

Well, whatever I guess.

"I kind of have to, since you know all of my deepest darkest secrets." I reply.

"I'm impressed, Reserve," He says, moving back to his feet, "I would've killed me by now if I were you. But that's all, thank you for indulging me. We can return to being bitter, uneasy and unwilling roommates."

"Wait," I say, springing to my feet, "can't we draw a truce now? I feel like. . .we've definitely gotten closer tonight. We could even be, uh, friends? I-I mean if you want."

His eyes widen significantly. "F-Friends? I-I. . .the only person who has ever come close to that is Chiaki," He laughs nervously, "no one should or would want to get close to me, don't be ridiculous, Reserve."

I frown. "What's so wrong with wanting to be your friend? I mean, we're roommates, something like this is bound to happen."

". . .I was just surprised."

"May I be your friend, Sir?" I ask politely.

"I think your 1800s is slipping out."

"Shut up. Please Komaeda?"

". . .Fine." He relents, smiling a little.

I grin. 

"Thank you."

-

NAGITO POV

After another long day of witnessing the blooming of hope among my fellow Ultimates, I returned home to quite a surprise.

In the small kitchen area of our little dorm room, is Hajime. He has something brewing in a large, steaming pot as he flickers around the room faster than a human can even get halfway through a blink, seeming to toss random ingredients into the pot.

I know I should be amazed or in awe or something watching his vampiric powers in motion but all I can really manage is an eye roll.

"Just because I know about you doesn't mean you get to show off all of your powers," I grumble, "Why are you even cooking at all? You don't eat."

"I just wanted to do something little for you to express my appreciation for keeping my secrets. Also I made you a little something." He replies.

I raise an eyebrow. ". . .What is it?" 

He flickers over to his bed and is in front of me with a small gift bag in less than a second.

I roll my eyes again. "That's going to get old and annoying real fast." I mutter, reaching into the bag. 

Inside is a white mug and on the outside in black block letters it says 'Reserve Course Tears.'

"Oh my." I manage, letting out a snicker.

"Well, you seem to have some sort of disdain for the Reserve Course so I thought it would be a funny gag gift of sorts. Although you should keep it here so no one attacks you." He explains, chuckling nervously.

"I love it," I tell him with a smile, "Thank you."

He opens his mouth to say something else but before he can his cell phone starts buzzing. Hajime frowns before going to go see who's calling him.

When he picks up the cell phone to read the Call Display, he does not seem to like what he sees at all.

"Who is it?" I can't help but ask.

"It's. . .Izuru."


	5. A Most Awkward Arrangement Between A Vampire And Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito continue to learn more about each other and Hajime finds himself needing to take something from Nagito

"What are you waiting for, Hajime? Answer the phone, would you?" I tell him.

He merely sighs before hitting a button and holding it up to his ear, saying "Hello Izuru."

I turn away from the boy, trying to give him a little bit of privacy but it's not like I can give him much in this pathetic room of ours.

"Woah, slow down Izuru. . .Izu-. . .No, of course of eating normally. . .how could I be suspicious, I'm not attacking anyone! . . .I'm not coming home, I'm very happy here. . .No, I-. . .Can't you just call and check on me like a normal sibling instead of pestering me about something I'd much rather forget about myself. . .I'm going to hang up on you if you keep-. . .Are you serious going to-"

I let out a rather loud sigh, sitting down on my bed and hugging a pillow to my chest. This sibling of his sounds rather controlling and annoying. . .They never wanted to let Hajime come to this school, huh? He did mention they're extremely against Hajime coming here and going against their traditional ways. . .a small part of me just wants to sweep Hajime away and never let him return to that mansion again.

I shake my head rapidly. 

'What am I thinking?!'

"I can take care of myself," Hajime growls into the phone, ". . .Yes, and I'm grateful for that but you can't control my life forever! I've given you nearly two-hundred years of my life, I need some for myself for a change! No, you listen to me; why is it fair that you disappear when I'm still a newborn and come back when I'm on my deathbed when-"

I move to my feet and begin moving to the front door. This is a private argument between Hajime and Izuru; it's no place of mine to eavesdrop. I'll return in ten minutes when he's hopefully done.

-

HAJIME POV

I toss my phone down on the bed, scowling. Izuru can just be so damn annoying sometimes! I don't need them calling every couple of days, reminding me how disappointed they are in me, how I owe them so much, how I should just return to the mansion and embrace my true nature. 

I would like to live how I please, thank you very much. How annoying. I should just ask Nagito to kill me, in death I can be free, heh. 

Speaking of Nagito, he slipped out at some point during the call, presumably to give me some privacy. He better hurry back though, his food is getting cold. 

I wander over to my mini-fridge and grab the last remaining packet. I'll have to arrange for more soon. . .

Dammit, ever since coming here I've been under nothing but stress!

I have to restrain myself from punching my fist through the wall.

I sent a quick email, arranging for my next shipment before practically collapsing on top of my bed. A moment later, the door opens softly and Nagito slowly walks back into the room, flashing me a concerned look.

"Was your sibling giving you hell for going to a student for talent when you're talentless?" He asks casually, going to retrieve what I made for him.

I roll my eyes. "I was wondering when that attitude would come back." I sigh.

He ducks his head, bringing his bowl of food along with him to sit across from me on his bed. "Aha, apologies, Hajime, but there's nothing you can do or say to stop me. Your hope is wonderful but nothing if you're not an Ultimate."

I grit my teeth. "I'll shut you up one day, lucky idiot."

He chuckles. "I look forward to it then. Anyways, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What Izuru was scolding you about."

". . .Oh. It's nothing, They just want me to give up on this and go home and fall back under their wing where I belong and shit. I'm not going anywhere right now but summer vacation is going to be hell."

"That does sound like it will be rather awkward, yes." He replies, swinging one leg over the other. 

"Why do you even care in the first place?" I can't help but grumble.

He blinks. "I thought we've been doing some 'roommate bonding' the past couple of days. I can tell you my life story as well if you wish. It won't be as long as yours but I can hit the highlights." He offers. 

I shake my head. "No, that's alright. I'm thankful to you, however, a complete stranger, for listening to my most peculiar complaints." I respond.

He smiles slightly. "Sure. I mean, Chiaki seems to think you're pretty cool so I guess it's worth getting to know you. Even if you are a most pathetic reserve-course leech!"

"I'm going to rip your head off."

"By all means, please do!"

-

"Something has changed between you two. . .I think." Chiaki observes as the three of us sit at the foundation. 

The three of us have been a daily lunch group since Chiaki dragged me to her classroom and she forced Nagito to hang out with us so that he and I would get along. Today since it was such a nice day Chiaki had dragged us both to eat outside.

Nagito stiffens. "W-Whatever do you mean?" He questions. 

Chiaki tilts her head to the side. "I sense. . .a mutual understanding. Did you two have some sort of heart-to-heart? I'm so happy. . ."

"That's not what happened!" I blurt out, "We just. . .I. . .Um-"

"We're just getting used to each other, I suppose," Komaeda intervenes, "He's still an annoying Hope's Peak talent-leech reserve course loser, he's just slightly more tolerable as of late."

My eyes narrow. "That was a long one."

He sticks his tongue out at me. "Suffer."

"Okay, new topic," Chiaki declares, slapping her hands against her lap, "Nagito, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"H-Huh?! What birthday?!" He sputters.

I frown. "Is your birthday coming up soon? You never mentioned that."

"What would you even care? And Chiaki, why'd you figure out my birthday?"

"April 28th," She responds smugly, "It's my duty as class rep, of course!"

". . .I can assure you it's not."

"Not that it matters, we're going to celebrate it! We'll go off-campus and do something fun, just you, me, and Hajime!"

"Hajime?" He sneers. 

"Hey! I'm cool!" I protest. 

"Are you?" 

"Alright you two, we don't need to talk about it just this second but soon since it's coming up. No more birthdays alone, you hear that, Nagito?" The gamer insists, nudging Komaeda's shoulder.

". . .How many birthdays have you spent alone?"

". . .Too many to count," He answers honestly, "besides, the only reason I remembered it last year was because of Chiaki."

Chiaki glances at me. "Say, when's your birthday, Hajime? When do you turn eighteen?"

That. . .would have been 1833. . .I think.

"I'm already eighteen," I lie, "I'll be nineteen in January."

"Wow, an early birthday!" Chiaki gushes, "I'm eighteen as well. Just turned last month."

"Oh cool."

"So, that's settled. We'll figure something out soon. So Hajime, what's going on in your classes?"

-

NAGITO POV

When I step through the door arriving back at my dorm, Hajime appears to be on the phone and it seems to be serious. I hover by the door, trying to overhear his conversation.

". . .This has got to be Izuru. They're trying to force me into hunting. Why else would create an interference with my shipment? It's not coming for two weeks!"

His shipment? Is he talking about the blood he keeps in his fridge? Who is he even talking to?

"So then just hunt? It can't be all that bad, right?" The person on speaker phone responds. 

"I'm not going to do that! That's not what I do, you know that!"

". . .You used to, you know. You were the most dangerous, most aggressive one I've ever hunted wi-"

"Alright, that's enough," Hajime interrupts, "either solve my problem or get off of the phone."

"Hmm. . .well what about your roommate?" 

"Huh?! What about Nagito?" 

"Feed from him. He knows about you, right? It's only two weeks." 

"I-I can't do that! He'd never let me anyway so there's no point considering. . .I'm going to hang up now. Bye."

". . .Yeah. Bye."

Taking a deep breath, I dump my backpack on the ground and wander out into the main room where Hajime is sitting on his bed, looking defeated.

". . .So what am I supposed to do?" I ask. 

He frowns. "Pardon?"

"That person on the phone said something about feeding from me? You're such a leech, Hajime." I sigh, flopping down on top of my bed. 

"You heard that?! I never meant to do that!" He defends. 

"You thought about it though."

"We were just brainstorming!"

We both fall silent for a couple moments before I speak again. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Starve."

"How fun. But even you don't deserve to starve. . .how often would you even need it anyway?" I question hesitantly.

He perks up immediately. "Probably every three days at most. Why?"

I sit back up. "Let's make the type of deal you'd only find in a vampire fanfiction that'll inevitably bring us closer." I propose.

". . .What did you have in mind?"

"I can feed you. I guess. But in exchange, cook me breakfast lunch and dinner everyday, because you're quite the good chef. Not as good as the Ultimate Chef of course! But. . .yeah." I say shyly.

His eyes widen. "R-Really? You'd do that for someone like me? I thought you didn't like me that much!"

". . .You're slightly more tolerable than before but still a reserve course. But still, I'm not going to let you starve, so. . ."

". . .Fine," He agrees, reaching to shake my hand, "But you can back out any time, of course."

"Right. Okay."

Hajime then moves to his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Then. . .I'll go make you some food then."

". . .Yeah. Thanks, I guess."

-

Two more days passed before I realized it would have been at least three days since that loser last fed. And yet he still hasn't asked for anything yet. He must be too shy or something. . .and yet he had still kept cooking for me. 

Stupid reserve course loser trying to be a hero and act all tough. . .ugh.

"Hey! HaJiMe!" I call, lounging on my bed. He's sitting across from me reading from a textbook, gripping the edges a little too tightly. 

His face hardens as he grits his teeth.

"Huh? What happened? Your face looks kind of scary."

". . .It's nothing."

"Huh? Uh, Hajime. . .weren't you planning to feed from me?"

"I figured you would've changed your mind by now, so I was trying to leave you alone."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I am a person of my word and will uphold my side of the deal you know. So, how do you plan on doing it?"

Hajime marks his place in the textbook before slowly moving to sit on the bed next to me. 

"Um. . .you can give me your wrist, I guess?" He suggests.

I shrug, indifferent. "Whatever works, leech."

He rolls his eyes before shoving my sleeve up my arm and bringing it up to his lips. He sniffs tentatively before allowing himself to relax.

"Are you sure about this, Komaeda?" 

I shrug. "Yeah, just. . .go ahead."

He carefully licks the spot he intends to drink from before biting down.

There is a sharp pinch making me winch but it doesn't deter Hajime one bit. The damn leech drinks deeply for a good two minutes before he sharply pulls away, frowning.

"Nagito. . .what's wrong with you?"

HAJIME POV

I wipe my mouth, watching as he stiffens, applying pressure to the bite wound.

"W-Whatever do you mean?" He stammers, looking quite anxious.

"Your blood. . ." I mumble, running my tongue over my fangs, "something tastes. . .off. Don't get me wrong, it's delicious but something is off. Are you. . .sick or something?"

He remains silent, making me feel a little panicky. "Are you?"

He stares at his lap. ". . .It doesn't matter." 

I roll my eyes. "Of course it does. You can't deny it, I can tell something is wrong so just tell me what it is before I surf the internet."

"It's nothing to be concerned about! And even if it was, I wouldn't be telling a talentless nobody like you."

I glare at him. "I'll just ask Chiaki then."

"Chiaki doesn't know."

"I somehow find that quite hard to believe."

Nagito sighs, standing up and making his way to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up. 

"Good luck with that."

UNKNOWN POV

"What's wrong, Izuru?"  
The black-haired person sighs, crossing one leg over the other.

"I am simply fed up with my idiotic younger brother. I cannot believe he keeps defying me in such manners. Why can he not simply just obey me for once. . .he would certainly be much happier." They huff.

"Perhaps it's good to loosen the reins every once and awhile, you have been keeping him on a tight leash for decades, after all."

"I am simply trying to protect him and get him to finally embrace who he truly is. Hopefully this forged 'shipping issue' will finally get him to at least resume hunting once more."

"Only time will tell, I suppose. Now, can I bring you anything?"

"My journals."

"As you wish."


	6. Regrets And Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito storms out

NAGITO POV

I press a wet cloth over the still-bleeding, punctured skin, clenching my teeth angrily. 

Dammit! I messed up a lot! Fuck!

What was I thinking, starting to let someone get close to me, like alone a _reserve-course_. 'Oh hi, random reserve course roommate, do you want some of my blood? I'd hate to see you suffer.' 'Oh hey, Hajime, do you want to talk about your issues?' What's wrong with me?!

Whatever. I won't make the same mistakes again, _I can't_. 

Never again, he's not getting through to me. Reserve Course or not, he has to stay away. Can vampires even get killed? Probably, but Chiaki definitely can. Either way I must be cautious. 

I'll do whatever it takes to keep both Hajime and Chiaki safe. I can't believe I let a reserve course touch my heart.

-

HAJIME POV

"Hey, Nagito!" I call, lightly knocking on the bathroom door, "I was just about to make you supper, any preference?"

There's no answer.

I let out a loud sigh, continuing to knock. "Oi, Nagito, are you alright in there? Oh crap, did I overdo it? Are you nauseous? Faint?" I demand.

Still no answer.

". . .I'm sorry?" I try. Do I need to apologize? 

Finally after what feels like an eternity, the bathroom door swings open and Nagito brushes past me, not even granting me a second glance. I can't help but notice the wound I caused on his wrist has been tightly bandaged up.

I follow him, watching as he grabs his coat out of the closet and throws it over his shoulders. He then grabs his wallet and keys and stuffs them in his pocket.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you hungry?" I ask cautiously, "Besides, are you sure you feel well enough to go out?"

Suddenly I'm met with his piercing ice-cold gaze, his lips turned down in a snarl. "Leave me the hell alone, Reserve Course. I don't need a useless, talentless nobody worrying over the damage they intentionally inflicted." He growls before roughly shoving me out of his way and storming off towards the front door.

"Are you going out? Well, when will you be back? Just in case something happens and you don't come back in time."

He hesitates. ". . .I don't know. . .besides, I don't need a _leech_ on my case and involved in my personal affairs."

And with those harsh words he departs, firmly slamming the door behind him, leaving me alone in the little hallway of our room. 

. . .Well, I'll have to admit that those words stung. . .a lot. 

What the hell happened there? I thought we were finally getting over that little riff and were becoming friends but after that harshness, who's to say what's going on now? That might have been the meanest he's ever been to me yet. 

Why? Was it something I said? Was it because I asked about having an illness? 

Maybe I should go after him. I don't trust this situation.

I grab a random hoodie and race out the door, locking it behind me. I follow his scent all the way out to the street and frown. The scent goes on? Is he walking somewhere? Where the hell would he even go?

With an unnecessarily-loud sigh, I rapidly continue to follow the trail.

-

NO ONE'S POV

Nagito didn't regret walking out on Hajime. But boy was he about to.

As he walked the path through the forest path that led up to the waterfall, trying to fend off a horde of mosquitoes, he had neglected to notice another presence, who's glowing eyes remained trained on him.

This is no human, mind you. This person is like Hajime, a bloodsucking creature of the night. But just because they were the same kind as Hajime didn't mean they lived like him. As you should have already guessed, this vampire in particular was hunting. And Nagito has the kind of scent they can't ignore. 

Now there are several problems with this scenario which we will now discuss, the first being the risk of death. Having already given a great deal of his blood to Hajime just half an hour ago, sating another vampire's thirst would certainly kill him and his body would most likely never be found. The second is giving his blood without consent. As we all know, consent is key in everything and is sexy as heck, so obviously if the vampire decides to go through with the hunt it would not be friendly.

Nagito sighs, noticing that one of his shoelaces was untied. He didn't exactly know how to tie his shoes so he had just created two pathetic knots, already regretting not wearing his shoes with the zippers. 

Unfortunately it was the perfect time for the hunter to strike.

The figure flies out of the shadows and grabs Nagito by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against a nearby tree. Nagito was not appreciating how vampires have kept slamming him into things recently. 

It appeared to be a female with long strawberry-blondish hair tied back in a ponytail and an hourglass-shaped body. It was regrettably too dark out to make out her face but that menacing voice was one the fluffy-haired boy knew he would never regret.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?~ A little snack walking alone in a dark forest late at night, how reckless. You must really have a deathwish, hmm?"

Nagito grits his teeth. ". . .Get off of me."

"No way, dollface! I'm way too hungry for that."

Suddenly, a voice breaks through, shouting: "Get your filthy hands off of my friend, you damn snake!"

From under the darkness of the forest, Hajime emerges, looking as pissed and as scary as ever. His eyes seem to be literally glowing red as he glares at the enemy, fangs flashing threateningly. "I don't know who the fuck you are but you need to back the fuck away from him before I make you. I've met many people over the decades that owe me favors and would be happy to fuck you up after me." He hisses.

The lady giggles, taking a few steps back from Nagito, who is struggling to draw air back into his lungs, having gotten the air knocked out of him. He groans, rubbing the back of his head, watching as Hajime sprung at the girl who immediately rose to meet him. 

And then they were fighting, battling for the upper-hand, both of their gazes occasionally flickering over to the human on the forest floor. Nagito could already tell what this was; a battle of competition, him being the prize. 

_'Win, please, Hajime. . .show me that regardless that you still have some hope in you. . .'_

Suddenly the brunet buries his teeth in her arm and pulls harshly, trying to rip it off. The girl howls in protest, clawing blindly at his face. His growls sound inhuman as he readies himself to finish this fight.

Nagito shuts his eyes.

-

HAJIME POV

I groan in disgust, grabbing the vampire's unconscious body and flinging it as hard as I can into the woods. I let her live because I'm a nice guy or something but if she had actually done anything to him, she would be regretting it for the rest of her days. 

I slowly turn to look over at Nagito who was slumped against a tree, eyes closed. He's still conscious. . .maybe he's just scared and overwhelmed. . .I've got to get him home.

I slowly walk over to him, runners crunching above the grass. I crouch down in front of him, gently nudging his shoulder, calling "Nagito? Hey. . .can you hear me?"

He opens his eyes and looks at me with a hazy face. I take a deep breath.

"Are you okay? . . .You seem pretty out of it."

"Huh?" He grunts, trying to move to his feet before I immediately shove him back down, "Hajime, you followed me?"

I laugh nervously. ". . .I was worried about you. Sorry, I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I'm so grateful I did now. If she sink her teeth into you, I-"

"You'd what?" He interrupts, "It wouldn't really affect you except you'd lose a blood source. You don't care about me, nor should you."

My eyes widen. "Wh-No, I don't care about that. No matter how much you may try to push me away again whether it's for me or my status, you're still my friend. And maybe one day you'll see me the same way but you're already a friend to me. Otherwise I wouldn't have risked my life for you, huh?"

"You can't die, you're immortal." He mutters.

"Somewhat. Not of natural causes such as old age and illness. However I can be killed. . .that's not the point right now. How are you feeling, you don't seem to be concussed. Let's get you back to the dorm. You've had a long evening, my human."

He grunts but never less grabs my hand when I stand up and offer it to him. Even after he doesn't let go, mumbling "I'm so dizzy. . .You shouldn't care about me. Nor I you."

"Shut up and come back with me, before she gets up again. We'll get you a shower and some hot food, alright?"

"Mmmkay." 

-

Nagito keeps staring at the wall. I don't know if he's just too stunned to do anything or he's overwhelmed or something, but I don't like it. He's on top of his bed covers dressed in a plain white T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He has a grey towel draped around his neck, catching the drops of water dripping off the ends of his hair and he's changed his bandages.

I have the slight urge to ask to braid his hair but I highly doubt that would go over well.

I finish the soup I had heating over the stove before carefully scooping it into a bowl and presenting it to him with a paper towel and a spoon. 

"Thanks. . ." He mutters as I sit down on my bed across from him. 

He eats in silence for a few moments while I awkwardly try and look anywhere but him. Finally I decide to ask: "So, what happened in the bathroom before you left? I can't stop thinking about it, like. . .did I say something wrong? You seemed pretty peeved at me."

"No-that's not it," He sighs, setting the bowl down in his lap, "It's a little more complicated than that."

I lift my eyebrows. "Want to tell me about it?"

"I-um. . .I was just upset I was letting you start to get closer to me because. . ." He trails off.

"Because I'm Reserve-Course? Or because I'm a Monster? Because I'm trans? Because-" I start suggest before he cuts me off by saying;

"No, it's none of that. The only problem there was your Reserve-Courseness," He teases, "Though I'm curious how you dealt with that last bit in the past centuries."

"I'll tell you sometime," I respond immediately, "But if it's not any of that then what is it?"

"You know, I'm surprised you immediately found so many flaws with yourself, Hajime, tsk tsk."

I grit my teeth. "You're changing the subject."

He shrugs. "Well, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine now, Reserve, I apologize." 

"Are you sure? You lashed out pretty harshly."

"I won't hesitate to do it again if you don't shut up."

I chuckle. "Alright, I get the hint. Enjoy your soup, Nagito."

"Of course, Hajime."


	7. Celebration Cut Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Chiaki rush around, frantically planning a special evening for Nagito's birthday. But they don't seem to get much done before something horrible comes up. . .

**HAJIME POV**

A few days passed which were pretty uneventful. The day after getting attacked in the woods, Nagito was back on his usual bullshit, all was back to normal. Things have been. . .cordial between us. Not much has really changed or anything. Chiaki sure is suspicious though, seeming to be pleased that Nagito and I are now. . .friends, more or less. 

I haven't talked to Nagito about feeding since then and he hasn't brought it up. It's fine but I'm starting to get pretty damn thirsty. . .Not that I can really do anything about that until Komaeda is feeling up to it again, I guess. It's getting worse with each passing hour and I'm scared if it goes on much longer I'll snap and give into Izuru's wishes.

I don't want to give that jerk the satisfaction so I'll ask Komaeda about getting fed tonight. He knows how much my sibling pisses me off.

But all things aside, I've got other things in my life going off, like right now for instance. Here I am, standing outside Chiaki's dorm room door, waiting for her to come answer. She's asked me over because Nagito's birthday is at the end of the week and she wants the two of us to plan a surprise for the three of us to do for it on Saturday. I wonder what she's got in mind. . .

The door is opened a moment later by a sleepy-looking Chiaki. "Nrrgh. . .Hajime?" She grunts. 

Oh boy.

"Hey Chiaki. . .um, were you asleep?"

She shrugs. "I'm always sleeping. . .But come on in, my roommate is out on a date, she won't be back for a while.

I step inside, shutting the door shut behind me. "What's your roommate's name?" I ask, slipping off my shoes.

"Mikan."

"Is she in your class?"

"Yeah, she's really sweet too. Anyways, come on, I want this to be Nagito's best birthday yet."

Chiaki grabs my hand and pulls me into the main area of the dorm, seating me on one of the beds before sitting down across from me.

"So, did you have something specific in mind?"

"Hmm. . .maybe we could go see a movie? Or a theatre production? Do you know if he likes that sort of stuff?"

I shrug. "Dunno, you know him better than I do. . .hey, isn't there some sort of fair coming into town? We could take him there. There'd be lots of food, games, probably some fireworks or something. . .wouldn't that be nice?" I suggest.

Chiaki strokes her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, that's a really good idea, Hajime. Nagito would really like that. . .I think. But let's keep it a surprise, yes? Let's just say we're going out for supper or something and direct the taxi to the fair."

"Great idea. I can pay for everything as well, if that's alright." I offer.

She shakes her head. "No, we can split the cost. Ugh, which reminds me, I still need to get him an actual present. I'll go out after class tomorrow. . ." She muses.

. . .Which reminds me, I still need to get him something. But what would a person like Nagito even want. . ?

I look back up at Chiaki to ask for suggestions but she's seemed to have occupied herself with a handheld gaming device. I let out a sigh before looking over her shoulder and asking what she's playing.

-

"Welcome home, honey," Nagito greets me at the door, "You've been gone for so long, I was worried your supper would get cold."

"Huh?" I respond, shoving him away from me, "Nagito, you know I don't eat regular food. What is this about?"

He flutters his eyelashes innocently. "It's been a few days and my beloved Reserve Course boy has been too shy to ask to eat," He pulls down the collar of his shirt and pushes his hair back, exposing his neck, "Eat."

I shake my head, pushing past him. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I can last one more week before my next shipment gets here, so put that away."

I don't get that far down the hall before Komaeda grips my shoulders and spins me around to look him in the eye. "It's only been a few days and you're already all tense and jumpy. I worry about you, you know."

I frown. "You. . .worry about me?"

He rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Of course. You're my roommate and you said we're friends, right? Now you need to eat." He scolds.

I sigh. "Fine. But only after I make you supper, deal?"

". . .Deal."

Nagito lets out a slight huff, going to sit down on top of his bed as I head into the kitchen area, trying to decide on what to make him.

"So Chiaki and I were thinking we're going to take you out to supper on Saturday for your birthday. I'll pay of course, since I've promised to provide your meals during this time of course per our agreement, what do you think?" I casually tell him.

He scratches the back of his neck. "Oh, um, you two don't really have to do that. I don't want you guys to trouble yourselves and I certainly don't dese-"

"Stop that," I interrupt, "We're doing this because we want to. We're celebrating you and your eighteenth birthday, is that really the worst thing in the world?"

". . .Huh. I suppose not. But still."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, now, it'll be fun. We'll get dressed up and go somewhere fancy."

Hmm, maybe we could actually go out to eat before going to the fair? I'll ask Chiaki about it later.

"Ah, I feel like if we went somewhere fancy I'd somehow ruin everything. But since you seem to want it so bad, I'll go." He relents.

I smile. "Good then. Now, what would you like to eat?"

-

Time passes at the usual rate as Nagito's birthday approaches and Chiaki and I have been planning behind Nagito's back any chance we got. We decided we are going to go out for supper and stop at the fair on the way home. We'll give our gifts at our dorm before leaving so we don't have to lug everything around all night. I got him a novel he's mentioned in passing and a little clover keychain. It's not much but it'll have to do.

On the morning of his birthday I turn off his alarm clock so he purposely sleeps in. There would certainly be no need since neither of us have classes on the weekends. Chiaki will be by around five to go out.

Nagito is going to have a good day, I'll be sure of it.

As he sleeps, scratching the scabs I left on his neck subconsciously, I move into the kitchen and fix him a nice large breakfast. One fun part of having a birthday growing up was getting served breakfast in bed. Of course, I couldn't go out and make a big production of my eighteenth of nineteenth birthday with Cholera around but Nagito will get to.

I fix everything on a tray before crossing the room to where he's sleeping. I give him a good nudge, muttering "Wake up. I made food. I let you sleep in long enough."

Nagito let's out a slight groan, stretching slightly as he blinks open his eyes. "What. . .ah, I seem to have slept through my alarm," He mutters, sitting up in his bed, "I apologize if it disturbed you."

"No problem, of course," I reply, setting the tray down in his lap, "I turned it off so you could sleep in on your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Huh. . .oh, thank you, I suppose."

I sit down on the end of his bed, offering him a smile. "So what do you think you'll do today? You know, since our plans aren't until the evening."

He shrugs. "Nothing special. I'll probably study for a test I have coming up and rest up for tonight. My stamina is quite awful."

"Don't you think you want to do something a little more fun? It is a milestone birthday for you, after all."

Nagito smiles faintly. "No, a day of peace and quiet is just what I'd like. But thank you, Hajime."

I frown. ". . .Fine. If that's what you really want, who am I to deny you? Anyways, I guess I'll give you some space and quiet. I'll be back around noon to fix you lunch."

With that, I offer him one last smile before moving off the bed and heading for the door to go bug Chiaki.

-

"Happy birthday, Nagito," Chiaki says, smiling warmly, "I got you this."

The peach-haired girl holds out the wrapped bundle to him, who accepts it hesitantly.

"Ah, thank you Chiaki, I truly do not deserve your generosity and kindness. I look forward to finding out what it is later."

"I got you something too," I mumble, holding my own package out to him, "It's not much but please enjoy it."

"Oh. . .Thank you, Hajime! You are so kind to give a gift to someone who has treated you so awful."

"You're really not that bad anymore, Nagito. Of course I'll get you something for your birthday."

"Hey Nagito. . .you can open my present now, if you'd like. I won't think you're rude."

Komaeda perks up. "Oh, alright. Here. . ."

He sits down on the bed, setting my gift off to the side, keeping Chiaki's in his lap. He can open mine now or later if he'd like. 

Nagito peels the wrappings off with great care before looking down and gasping. Inside is a nice green sweater and a new tie to go with his school uniform.

"Oh Chiaki, this is wonderful, certainly more than I deserve. Thank you."

". . .It was no problem. I'm glad you like it."

Nagito smiles, sliding the bundle off of his lap before standing. "Well then, I'm growing a tad peckish. What do you say we go out now?"

I nod. "That sounds good. Let me get my coat."

I turn away from them and head down the hall towards the closet. Just as I reach inside to get my coat, there is a knock at the door.

I frown, temporarily turning away from the closet and opening the door. When I see who is on the other side, I can't help but gasp.

"Izuru. . !"


	8. The Return Of Kamukura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito deepen their bonds by celebrating Nagito's birthday? But the fun times can't last forever unfortunately. . .

I can't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me in all of their glory, is my sibling Izuru Kamukura themselves. Their ankle-length black hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail and his piercing red eyes are just as dark and intimidatingly as ever. They've additionally swapped out their usual 19th century attire for something a little more modern-probably just for the sake of blending in.

They let out a slight huff before glaring down at me. "You have yet to snap, I take it?"

I sigh. "Nice to see you too, Izuru."

Their nose twitches slightly before they frown. "You have humans over."

I narrow my eyes. "They're my friends, yes. And we were just about to go out so could you come back tomorrow? Or better yet I'll come to you."

"Going out?" They repeat.

"Yeah, um. . .It's my roommate's birthday so us and our friend were just going out for the evening."

"Considering how much you begged to come here, you should really spend your free time focusing on your studies, Hajime."

"I know, but-"

"Hajime, Chiaki was saying-" Nagito calls, running down the hall before instantly freezing in his tracks. I nervously glance at Nagito and then back at Izuru, who is staring him down with wide-eyes. 

Nagito flinches and then immediately smiles. "Hello, I don't believe we've met before. Are you a friend of Hajime's?" He asks politely. Kamukura doesn't respond, leaving me no choice but to.

"Um, Nagito this is my sibling, Izuru Kamukura," I mumble, "Izuru, this is my roommate Nagito Komaeda."

Komaeda's smile drops as the realization dawns on him. ". . .Ah. Well, nice to meet you Mx. Kamukura! Hajime here has told me so much about you! I'd love to sit and chat with you over a cup of tea but we were just about to go out. . .ah, Chiaki!" He calls suddenly, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, just a moment!" Is the response. 

"Yeah, he's right, okay, bye-bye Izuru!" I sing, trying to shove them out the door but they don't budge.

"Ah, unless Izuru wishes to accompany us. . ?" Komaeda offers.

I grit my teeth. Why'd he go and say that?!

"That is quite a generous offer, Nagito, but I would hate to intrude. Hajime, I'll be by here tomorrow at noon, we have much to discuss," They bow slightly, "Then, enjoy your evening. Good night."

With another huff, Izuru turns and stalks back down the hall.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, feeling a huge amount of tension I didn't even realize I was carrying roll off of my back. I let out a loud groan, smacking my head against the wall.

"Are you alright, Hajime?" Komaeda asks worriedly.

"What? Oh, yeah, fine, just wondering why the sudden visit from Izuru."

"I'll tell you my theory," Komaeda responds, holding up a finger, "It's been over a week without your supply and they wanted to see if you've gone feral yet," He grins, "Too bad for them I'm not going to allow that."

I sigh. "I know, and I'm grateful of course. Ugh, they're probably going to try and drag me back to the mansion. And I know I won't be able to stand up to them."

"I'll be here at the same time and can be your support, if you want." He offers.

"Support for what?" Chiaki asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Now can we go? We don't have all night, you know."

Nagito smiles. "Yes, let's go. I'm quite excited to actually celebrate a birthday for the first time in years."

-

"I've got to say, that food was super good!" Komaeda comments, stretching his arms above his head, "Thanks for that, you guys."

Chiaki smiles. "I'm glad. I wish Hajime had enjoyed some though."

I jump. "Oh, um, I guess I'm just not that hungry tonight, ehe. I'll go back there some time." I lie. 

She shrugs. "Alright. . .you two wait here, I'll call us a cab." Chiaki then pulls out her cell phone as she steps away, leaving me alone with Nagito.

". . .I wish you were able to have some. I think you would have enjoyed it." He mumbles. 

I shrug back. "Probably. But I still had a good time nevertheless. Besides, I doubt I would be able to stomach food worrying about my sibling so much."

He gives me a pat on the back. "It'll be alright. I'll be here for you."

". . .I'm worried though, about what they'll do to you."

"What? Why would they touch me?"

"It's inevitable they'll find out the service you're providing me and I doubt they're going to be too pleased about it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," He smiles, "Come on, we ought to catch up to Chiaki."

". . .Yeah, alright."

\- 

"Huh? Ah, this isn't the way back to the dorms," Nagito mumbles, "Are you sure you gave the right address, Hajime?"

I smile. "Yes, I know, I'm sorry. We just-Chiaki and I that is-wanted to make a quick stop on the way home. Is that alright?"

He brightens. "Of course, whatever an Ultimate needs!"

"What about me?"

"You can go to hell for all I care."

"Hey!"

"Ah, Hajime, I was just teasing, heheheh."

"We're here." Chiaki announces suddenly as we pull up to the fair. 

It seems to be a single path lined with several tents consisting of food and carnival games. There surprisingly aren't too many people here but there aren't too few either. 

Nagito frowns. "A fair? What do you need here?"

Chiaki smiles faintly. "Surprise."

He tilts his head to the side. "I don't understand."

"Well, Hajime and I thought it would be nice to do something fun for your birthday," The Ultimate Gamer explains, paying the driver, "We don't have to stay long if you don't want to."

I push open the door and step outside into the cool evening air, Chiaki and Nagito following close behind. 

I smile. "Come on, let's go on!" I grab onto Komaeda's hand and before he knows what's happening, I'm dragging him down the path, Chiaki jogging close behind. "What should we do first?"

Nagito looked around with a thoughtful expression before his eyes lit up. "There's a Ring Toss! Ah-would it be alright if we did that one first?"

Chiaki smiles. "Whatever you want to do. It is your day."

"Oh, alright. Then after you."

Nagito did a pretty good job schooling both of us in the Ring Toss. After that we played this game where we had to fill up and pop balloons with a water gun. And then there was this game where we had to fish some plastic fish out of a small pond and then you scanned the barcode on the bottom of them to see if you got a prize. Naturally Chiaki and I got squat but Nagito won this 2ft tall fluffy white bunny.

He seemed to enjoy the softness of it's fur and deemed it 'good cuddling material.' He named it Clover to always commemorate how lucky he was to enjoy a day like this. Afterwards Nagito started to get tired so I bought him and Chiaki some cotton candy and we went to sit down on a bench.

"Hajime, now why wouldn't you get any for yourself?" Nagito asks with a slight smile.

"I think you _know_." I respond, shooting him a slight glare. 

"Know what?" Chiaki asks absentmindedly, but she isn't even looking at us. I follow her gaze to three girls standing by the Ring Toss, laughing and smiling. On the right is a girl with short red hair lecturing the silver-haired girl on the left about something. In the middle is a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling greyish-bluish eyes. She seems to be the one the gamer is staring at. 

"What's going on there?" I tease her, "You infatuated with that one in the middle or something?"

Nagito's eyes lift. "Sonia, huh? Or are you looking at Mahiru or Peko?"

"Oh that's right, they're from you guys class, right?" I recall. 

Chiaki's teeth flush a deep red as she stares down at her lap. ". . .I wasn't looking at anyone." She mutters, clearly lying.

I grin, giving her shoulder a playful nudge. "Sure, Sure, whatever you say, Chiaki."

-

"Did you have a nice evening?" I yawn, climbing under the covers.

Nagito lets out a tired sigh, shutting the book he was reading, and removing his glasses. "I had a really good time, thank you. You and Chiaki are too kind to me."

He opens the drawer to his night table and slides the novel and his glasses inside before turning off his lamp.

"I hope you rest up well for tomorrow if you still plan on being here when Izuru is," I slide down, resting my head on my pillow, "They're going to be so fucking annoying, it won't even be funny."

Komaeda chuckles. "Consider me warned. . .Goodnight Hajime."

"Yeah. . .goodnight Nagito. . .thanks for being nice to me despite everything."

". . .Sure Hajime."

-

"Are you ready, Hajime? It's about noon."

I come out of the bathroom, smoothing down my new red sweater. "Of course I'm ready, Kamukura is very punctual." I grumble.

I glance over at the clock, watching as the time changes from 11:59 to 12:00. And as if on cue, there is a knock on the door.

"That must be Izuru. Want me to get that?" Komaeda offers. 

I shake my head. "No, let me. I doubt they'll be taking too kindly to you," I push down on his shoulders, making him sit on my bed, ". . .I'll try not to let them kill you."

"Wait, what?"

But I'm already heading towards the door. I take a deep breath before answering the door. Izuru is standing there with a frown, glaring down at me.

"Why'd you take so long to answer the door?"

". . .I took a normal amount of time. Come on in."

Izuru's nose twitches. "You still have a human here."

"Yes, that's Nagito from yesterday. He's just here to um, hang out. Don't worry, he already knows everything."

They're eyes narrow. ". . . _What_?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I'll explain everything, just come in."

Izuru steps through the door, shutting and locking the door behind them. They then brush right past me, storming down the hall to go confront Nagito.

"Ah, Izuru, wait!" I cry, running behind them.

Izuru opens their mouth to say something to Nagito, who is startled by their sudden appearance, but falls short upon noticing the scab marks on his neck.

Izuru sighs. "I see. You have been using your roommate here as a blood supply."

Nagito stands. "Welcome back, Izuru. Don't you worry, I am quite happy to provide for my beloved roommate while his shipment is delayed." He says in a sickly-sweet voice.

". . .I see. And how did you find out about my brother?"

Komaeda chuckles nervously. "I. . .um, I broke into his mini-fridge and then shoved him in front of a mirror."

Izuru looks at me for conformation and I nod, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. "That's what happened all right. It was a good. . .roommate bonding exercise."

My sibling's eyes narrow. "All I am hearing is you were incredibly careless and your Nagito needs to be killed."

"My Nagito doesn't need to be killed!" I exclaim, reddening slightly, "He's been keeping the secret just fine, you know I'd kill him if he wasn't, I promise."

Nagito bows slightly. "I wouldn't dream of saying anything." He promises.

Izuru hesitates, glancing between Komaeda and I before letting out a defeated sigh. ". . .I suppose I can let it go. . .for the time being. But I'm going to keep you both under a tight watch!"

Nagito smiles, bowing slightly. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less. Thank you for your generosity, Izuru."'

"Yes, whatever. Now have a seat, Hajime, I have some matters I'd like to discuss with you."


	9. Discussions And Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito stands up for Hajime and there seems to be a mood shift with those two. . .

Izuru cautiously sits down on the bed across from Nagito, crossing one leg over the other. I sit down across from them next to Nagito and let out a loud sigh.

"Izuru-"

"I really do not like that human knowing about us. Look at you, making friends with food." They sigh over exaggeratedly. 

I frown, reaching for Nagito and grabbing his wrist almost possessively. He flinches at the sudden touch but doesn't struggle.

_'Mine'_ I think bitterly, _'I won't let them hurt him.'_

"I thought you said you were going to let it go." 

"True," They agree, "But we are still going to discuss what this means for you two. This situation is quite unusual."

"So then, what does this mean for me?" Nagito chuckles nervously, "Is it like in Twilight where you either get turned or die?"

My grip on him tightens. "You're not getting turned, idiot."

"By all circumstances Hajime here should have killed you the second you got him in front of that mirror. . ," Izuru muses, trying to make up their mind about what to do, "You kept him alive however, and he claims to keep our secret. And he willingly supplies you blood. . .? . . .Ah. What exactly is the nature of your relationship?"

Both of us stiffen. Nagito bites his lower lip, a slight bit of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Strictly friends." I answer. 

Izuru hums to themselves. "If you say so. . .But if you trust him this much then suppose I will as well. But you know, Komaeda, the second you step out of line, you're just a bloodless husk, understand?"

Nagito bows his head. "Of course, thank you, Kamukura." 

"We will discuss this further at a later date," Izuru decides, "But on to the main purpose of my visit; Hajime, I have come to bring you home."

I frown. "What?! No, I just got here, what the hell?! I told you I'd come home for summer vacation, but I'd like to stay here."

They sigh. "Hajime, do not be difficult-"

"No!" I interrupt, "You can't just come here and drag me home by the ear! The mansion is so dreadfully boring and it's been my dream to attend here for decades!"

"Hajime, I cannot even trust you here by yourself. You have been here for a mere couple of weeks and you have already screwed up royally with that boy. How can I in good conscious leave you here now?"

"I made one little mistake. It won't happen again. I trust Nagito. Give me a little independence for once in my existence, please. You've been controlling my life ever since you stole me out the window that one night. For Heaven's sake, I'm going to be home this summer, just let me have this one little thing."

"Only because I know what is best for you. You're safer back at the mansion, please, Hajime," They sigh, "I am just trying to keep you safe."

My eyes soften. "I am safe. And I'm happy here. I have friends and an education I could only previously dream of!"

"For goodness sake, Hajime, what if Nagito comes from a family of hunters? For all you know, he is a hunter!"

"Pardon me, Kamukura, but I am no hunter. I am nothing of significance but you can trust me." Komaeda cuts in hesitantly. 

"The only problem Nagito has with me is the fact that I'm in the Reserve Course," I agree, glancing at him with a slight smile, "Otherwise he's a nice, trustable guy."

"You have insisted so much that I am believing you, but I would still like you to return home."

"I won't go."

Izuru stands abruptly, red eyes boring into mine, " ** _You will_**. And bring your pet with you; I don't want him running around with that information unsupervised, understood?"

. . .I've never been able to stand up to stand up to Izuru. I sure as hell cannot now.

" _Understood?_ "

". . .Yes ."

"Huh?" Nagito frowns next to me, "No, that's not how it's going to be. Absolutely not."

Izuru glares at him. ". . .Excuse me?"

Nagito rises from his seat to meet them, glaring right back. "I said he's not going. He says he doesn't want to so he won't."

To my surprise, he places his hands on Izuru and begins shoving them towards the door. If only he knew the things Izuru had done. He sure wouldn't be manhandling them out the door.

"Hajime will see you July 20th, Kamukura. Me too if you want it so bad and it's okay with Hajime of course. Good day."

With that, Nagito shoves them out the door, slamming it in their face. He then turns around with a loud sigh, dusting off his hands as he walks back to me.

I stare up at him with wide eyes. "How did you do that?" I demand.

He shrugs. "I'm sorry, I should've asked before being so impolite to our guest. I'm deeply sorry, Hajime, I just refused to sit idly by while they beat you into submission!"

"No," I smile, "It was incredible! I've always been too scared to truly stand up to them but you just did it like it was nothing!"

His eyes widen as he sits back down on the bed next to me, nervously biting his lower lip, drawing blood. I sigh as I wipe the little red bead away with my pinkie finger and just stare at it.

"Your lips are so dry, I'm going to buy you Chapstick," I mutter, "But man, you've got to teach me how to stand up to that jerk like that! They're not going to be happy about it."

Komaeda shrugs. "Let them be angry. I don't care, I won't apologize. Now, are you hungry? You've been staring at that blood for quite a while."

I shake my head. "I got an email saying my next shipment will arrive tomorrow evening. I can last until then."

"You look pretty hungry, you stubborn idiot," Komaeda grumbles, pushing his hair out of the way, "Take what you need."

"I don't want to-"

"I don't mind you taking a little more if it's you. You're the only vampire who can touch me." He promises.

My eyes widen. "Wow. Your opinion of me has really changed. Even if you've only met four vampires."

Nagito smiles. "You have no idea. . .wait-did you say four? You, Izuru, that one from the woods. . .who's the fourth?"

I blink. "Sonia, from your class. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

His jaw drops. "Really? Oh wow, I really had no idea. . .anyways, quit trying to distract me and eat."

I sigh. "You're stubborn."

"So are you."

"Fuck you." I grumble, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, since you're asking, I'd rather fuck you than let me fuck me but-AH"

I shut him up by burying my fangs in his neck.

-

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd go home this summer with me?" I ask, climbing into bed. 

He looks up from his book. "Sure, if you want. Izuru doesn't want your pet running around blabbing the secret to everyone anyway, so just say the word."

"You don't have to do that. And you're not my pet."

Nagito has a troubled expression on his face. "You're not treated fairly at home, are you?"

I shake my head. "It's. . .It's no big deal. It's just the way things have been since they adopted me into their coven." 

" _Why_ , though?"

I shrug. "I dunno. They always spout shit about taking responsibility for me and I owe them and stuff like that. I guess they think since they saved me they can control me or something."

" _You're_ right. That _is_ bullshit," Komaeda agrees, making me snort, "So why not just leave them for good?"

"I have nowhere else to go. Besides I'm protected there."

"But you're clearly not happy there and you don't get to live the way you want to. That's. . .about one-hundred and sixty-eight years without freedom. Fucking hell, Hajime, take your life back!"

I lie back on my pillow. "One day, hopefully. . .Good night, Nagito."

". . .Goodnight, Hajime."

-

"Chiaki, you're staring at Sonia again," I tease, "Why don't you just go ask her out already?"

It's raining today so the three of us decided to eat in Chiaki and Nagito's classroom. No one here really cares about my presence anymore, in fact they take it as a natural thing. I like it, I suppose. It's much more enjoyable here rather than anywhere on the Reserve Course campus.

I haven't seen or heard from Izuru since Nagito kicked them out yesterday. I can't help but wonder where they are or if they headed back to the mansion. Either way, I hope they listen to Nagito and leave me alone.

Chiaki shakes her head rapidly, as if trying to snap herself out of a trance. 

"Sorry," She mutters, "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing at all, Chiaki," Komaeda assures her, "But we can talk about whatever you want!"

Chiaki stares at his neck. "You have more gauze on your neck. Did you manage to cut your neck in the same spot on the same shelf in one week?!"

. . .So that's the story he's been telling, huh?

I raise a pointed eyebrow in his direction and he sheepishly shrugs back at me. 

"Ah, it's just my luck, I'll try to be more careful, Chiaki," He assures her, "Sorry for making you worry about a useless lowlife such as myself."

"I don't mind." Chiaki yawns back. 

"It matches your hair." I add. 

"Hajime, you two live together so make sure his neck doesn't get injured again, please." The peach-haired girl requests.

". . .Do I have to?" I respond, earning a suspicious look from Nagito. 

"It's really not that bad, please don't worry!" He cuts in. 

"Hajime."

"Fine, I'll look after him, Chiaki."

Chiaki yawns, glancing at both of us. "The energy with you two is weird today. . .Oh. . .did you two kiss already?"

"What do you mean by 'already'?!" I demand as Nagito's face goes red. 

"Oh, not yet I see. You two will get there, don't worry." 

"Now what does that mean?!"

"You'll find out, I'm sure," Chiaki responds, pulling out a hand-held gaming device, "I can sense it."

"Yeah, come now, Chiaki, as if I would kiss, let alone date a Reserve Course." Nagito pipes up. 

I flinch.

Yeah, I don't know about you but I think drinking blood is a lot more meaningful and intimate than kissing or dating so he's not really one to talk. I would tell him this if Chiaki wasn't sitting here, of course.

I look over to give him some sort of snarky response but when I look at his face I can see that he's smiling and giggling like a child.

I roll my eyes.

"Rude."

-

I cross the room of our dorm with my latest shipment of blood, heading towards my mini fridge. I don't often keep it locked up anymore since Nagito knows all there is to know about me.

Nagito himself has seated himself on top of my bed and is watching me organize my bags into the fridge, with his chin in his hands.

"Have you heard anything from Izuru yet?" He asks casually. 

"Mmm, nope." I hum in reply. 

". . .Hajime, what was your life like?" He wonders.

I blink. "Oh, at the mansion? Not that interesting, um-"

"No, not that," He interrupts, "I meant as a human. It was a long long time ago, right? Things must have been far more different."

I hesitate. "Um. . .I'm not sure, it was such a long time ago, I can't remember." I lie.

I can practically sense his eyes narrowing in doubt. "You at least remember something," He insists, "For instance, you mentioned something about getting stolen out a window. . ?"

I sigh. "Well, yes, that is true. . ."

"Tell me about it? Please?"

I place the final bag in the fridge and shut the door. I then move back to my feet and face him.

"Why the sudden interest in my past?" I ask suspiciously. 

He shrugs. "Curious. It's not every day you get to converse with a person from a different time period."

"For you it is, we're roommates."

"Regardless, tell me about it. Please?"

I sigh. ". . .You really. . .want to know about all of that?"

Nagito smirks. "You tell me your life story and I'll tell you mine."

I bite my lower lip. ". . .Maybe another time. It's getting late."

He pouts. "Hajime, so mean." He grumbles.

-

Nagito's returned to getting food from the cafeteria since our little arrangement ended which leaves me alone in the dorm for an hour each evening. Normally I'd have homework but things have been going so slow in my classes lately that I get all my work done in class lately. 

All I do is glare at my mini-fridge. None of that old bagged crap remotely compares to fresh, warm Nagito. . .who's been so kind as to help me out and give me support like no other. . .truly amazing. . .

I shake my head rapidly. _Get away from me, gay thoughts_!

Ahem, anyways, now my cooking skills are going to start going to rust again. A shame, Nagito seemed to really like my cooking. 

I groan, flopping back on to my back. When will Nagito be home? I'm bored and lonely. Ah, NOT THAT I MISS HIM OR ANYTHING! I-I mean, I just guess I'm used to his presence or something. But still, hurry up and come home, it's too silent here. When are you coming home?

I really hate waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (These two falling in love but just don't wanna admit it 🙄🤚🏻)


	10. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter where dudes being bros go to a cabin

"Hey, you're finally home." I groan lazily as the fluffy-haired luckster steps through the door.

He sighs. "Hey. Did you miss me or something?" He teases.

My cheeks pinken and I turn away, glaring at my mini-fridge. "No," I lie immediately, "I-If anything I missed it would just be your taste. A-And that's only because blood is the kind of thing that tastes the best fresh and warm and-"

"Okay, Tsun-Tsun hair, whatever you say." He responds, chuckling as he realizes I'm rambling about nothing. 

He collapses on top of his bed, letting out a loud groan. "I'm beat. . .Anyways, did Izuru reappear yet? I haven't been killed yet so have they come to you?"

"Still nothing," I answer, "I'm hoping they're leaving us alone towards summer. And by the way," I sit up slightly, propping my head up on my elbows, "You really don't have to come back to the mansion with me. I'll get you out of it. It'll be super stressful."

"Stressful?" He repeats curiously.

"I mean, yeah, a whole summer vacation in a house full of traditional vampires with a scent that worried me about your safety the second you moved in here? If I was you I would be terrified. Not to mention Izuru wants to kill you." I explain.

He shrugs. "I don't mind death. Besides, things will be worse for you if I don't go. Stop worrying, we've still got a couple weeks before we've got to go, I wish you'd stop worrying about it so much."

"You really don't have to do that for me. You don't even like me that much anyway, right?"

He looks over at me and smiles. "I thought we established that I do quite care about you. I don't mind putting up with some crazy vampires if it's for you." He tells me with a smile and a slight wink. 

My heart flutters. 

"Ah. . .thanks, but. . .seriously, it won't be pleasant."

"Better than getting hunted by your crazy sibling during the summer." He returns immediately, laughing emptily. 

"Alright, I'll give you that. But still."

"Hajime, I appreciate you worrying over someone like me, but this is still several weeks away. Worrying about it will accomplish nothing, you worrywart. Let's do something else to take your mind off of that. The weekend is coming up once more. Why don't we grab Chiaki and go somewhere?"

I sit up all the way. "Like where?" I ask suspiciously. 

"I inherited my family's cabin up in the mountains. It's about a two-hours drive from here if we rent a car, I've got the key. We can leave after classes are done Friday." He continues.

"You came up with that idea quite fast."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been meaning to head up there soon anyway to check up on things. You two might as well come-if you want, that is. It's a pretty nice place."

"We'll only have one day to pack. . .Alright, should be fun. I'll ask Chiaki tomorrow. For now, I sleep."

-

"-So we were going to head up for the weekend and wanted to know if you wanted to come up with us too."

Chiaki frowns, pursing her lips. "That does sound fun. . .But I already have plans to go out with Sonia."

My eyebrows lift. "You finally asked her out?"

She flushes. "More like she asked me, ehehe. . ."

"Hey, why don't you invite her up too? I'm sure Nagito won't mind, she's a nice girl, I think."

She perks up. "Really? A-Alright, yeah, I'll talk to her right away. I'd love to come."

I relax. "Good. We're leaving tomorrow after classes, I'll text you where we're meeting, 'kay?"

"Yeah, that should be good."

-

"This is the best thing you got from the car rental?" I comment, glaring down at the little red car. I dump my bags on the ground as Nagito chuckles sheepishly. 

"Sorry. . .You did say not to spend too much on it, though." He replies. 

"Sorry we are late!"

We both turn to see the blonde-haired Ultimate Princess jogging towards us, dragging Chiaki by the wrist. Nagito smiles brightly back at them, thrilled at the sight of the Ultimates, and waves. Both girls dump their bags on top of mine and Nagito's before turning to him.

"Komaeda, thank you for your generous invitation to go on this weekend getaway. I do so love the idea of a double date."

"It's not a date!" I whine, stamping my food on the ground childishly. 

". . .Sure it's not. Ten bucks says those two kiss by the end of the weekend." Chiaki mumbles. 

"I'll take that action. You are on, Nanami."

I grit my teeth. "Chiaki you just wasted ten dollars. Anyways let's go, it's getting pretty late."

\- 

"Here we are." Nagito announces, parking the car in front of an average-sized log cabin. It's got two glass windows on either side of the front door and probably more in the back. 

"Wow, this place is really nice." Sonia marvels.

"Yeah, we definitely should have come here sooner." Nanami agrees. 

"Yeah. . .Nice place, Komaeda," I agree, nudging his shoulder, "Well done."

A dust of pink sprinkles across his cheeks and he smiles. "I'm glad you're pleased with the place, Hajime. I had hoped you would like it."

He shuts off the car and steps out, stretching his legs, the rest of us following suit. I head around to the back of the car to get the luggage out of the trunk but before I get too far, Sonia grabs my wrist and pulls me aside.

"Hajime, you have got the vampiric scent. I am going hunting tonight, do you wish to accompany me?" She asks, eyes gleaming.

"Ah, thanks Sonia, but I'm not really one for killing anymore." I respond, looking at my feet.

"Oh, I don't kill either, I just take until they're unconscious so that when they wake up they think it's just a dream." She explains.

"No, I-um, don't hunt at all, actually. It's not really my thing anymore. . .I get my necessities from a shipment company so I don't have to hunt at all anymore."

Her eyes widen. "Such a thing is possible?! I am heavily interested in that, you must show me!" She gasps.

"Hajime, Sonia, come help with the bags!" Chiaki calls, shoving a second bag on top of the first one Komaeda is already cradling, making his skinny twig legs stagger under the weight.

I pat her hand. "We'll talk later." I promise before going over to help out. I take two and stride on into the house, making everyone gawk at how unfazed I am by the weight.

These appear to be bags belonging to Sonia and Chiaki's so I just leave them by the door for them to take to their rooms. Hey, how many rooms does this place have anyway?

The others come in a couple seconds later along with the rest of the bags. "Where should I bring these? Who's staying where?" I ask, reaching for the bags.

Nagito chuckles nervously. "I've only got two rooms and a couch. Two people will need to share a bed. I can take the couch." He offers. 

"I am willing to share." Sonia offers. 

Chiaki smiles shyly. "I will share with you. Hajime can take the other bed."

I'm barely listening because I'm glaring at the couch. It doesn't look too comfortable to lie down on. I mean, it looks nice and comfortable to sit on, but it's not that long and the armrests don't look like they would make comfortable pillows.

"Nagito, you can't sleep there, no one should," I speak up, "W-We should share the bed. O-Only because you shouldn't sleep on an uncomfortable surface, it's not like I want to sleep next to you."

He smiles. "You'd really be willing to share a bed with scum like me?"

"You're not scum, dude. It's fine."

"Ah, yes, it's happening!" Chiaki gushes, grabbing a smiling Sonia's arm excitedly. 

"Stop shipping us!" I complain. 

"Never!"

Nagito yawns, stretching out his limbs. "Do whatever you want, I'm getting pretty tired. I'm going to get changed and head to bed, Hajime, come whenever you want." He hums, grabbing his stuff and heading off into one of the bedrooms.

Sonia lightly shoves my shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Get in there, loverboy."

"It's not like that." I grumble but never less grabbing my stuff and following after Nagito. 

He appears to be in a connecting bathroom getting changed for bed. I fish out some sleep wear and change quickly before he can reappear. I then climb into the bed, choosing the left side of the bed and snuggling under the covers.

Nagito emerges a moment later and freezes, looking surprised at the sight of me already in the bed.

"Komaeda," I call lazily, "Stop standing there like a startled cat and get in the bed."

"A-Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes. "Obviously," I pat the space next to me, "Come."

He slowly shuffles over to the bed and climbs into the other side laying down, laying as close to the edge as possible without completely falling off.

I roll my eyes. "You can use more space, you know."

He doesn't respond and instead shuts his eyes, ending any further conversation. I merely sigh and shut my eyes as well, letting myself drift off to sleep as well.

-

I wake up to a slight weight on top of me. 

I open my eyes to find Nagito sprawled on top of me, limbs wildly entangled in mine as he snores lightly, making me practically drown in his sweet scent. He looks so peaceful like this.

I smile and sigh, nuzzling at his forehead. "Soft and warm." I mumble, accidently waking him up.

He stirs slightly, letting on a groan as he slowly comes back into consciousness. He props himself up on his elbows, locking eyes with me. 

I smile up at him, saying: "Hey, you're warm."

He lets out a yelp, rolling off of me immediately, rambling off a string of apologies as he darts into the bathroom.

"It didn't bug me!" I shout after him but he's already gone. I let out another sigh before climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day.

-

The rest of the weekend flew by in a blur of snacks and games and a lot of chatting. I've yet to see Komaeda smile so much since! Nagito and I didn't kiss to Chiaki's dismay but I feel like we grew even closer. All of us did really. Sonia is a welcome new addition to our little group and is very well-suited to Chiaki. They're definitely going to get married someday. I'm just wondering what Chiaki will think of her secret though. . .

But can someone like Sonia really be thought of as a dangerous predator? I really don't think so. Regardless, things are going well between them from the little that I've seen and I'm almost certain they will get even better. 

The drive back to Hope's Peak was mostly silent, Nagito and I taking turns driving and Sonia and Chiaki taking turns sleeping on each other's shoulders. Chiaki is just like a cat, I swear, but the princess doesn't really seem to mind, in fact she enjoys it. 

I hope we can go back to that cabin again soon. I really had a good time.

-~-

Two months pass by quite quickly. All four of us are so busy keeping up with assignments and projects, studying for exams and tests, that we barely have time to spend together. I only find time to talk to Komaeda except in early mornings and late evenings.

It'll be nice to talk to him whenever next week, but I'm still incredibly worried. He's been insisting over and over that it's going to be fine, he still wants to go. I'm nervous about taking him home to Izuru and the others next week but there's no backing out of it now.

I just have to hope none of them do anything too bad to him. . .


	11. The Kamukura Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer comes and Nagito and Hajime go home to the mansion. And then Kamukura makes their brother get in touch with their feelings about Komaeda hehe. . .

**July 19th, Night, Inside a rented car**

"Heyyy Hinata," Komaeda slurs out tiredly, glancing over at me, "I know you don't show up in mirrors and I just assumed you don't show up in photographs but I never heard you confirm or deny. So do you show up in photographs?"

I frown, keeping my gaze focused on the road, illuminated by some dull headlights. Not that I need the headlights to see ahead anyway but I'd rather avoid getting hit by other cars or a run-in with the police. 

We've been in the car for about six hours now (one more to go by my estimate), only stopping for Komaeda to either stretch his legs, use the washroom, or to feed him because apparently humans have bodies that actually function. Strange.

Speaking of feeding, Izuru said not to have my shipments sent there or bring my supply or else they would personally interfere and make sure I don't get anything. They still want me to go back to hunting after all, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and bring it in with me. Komaeda of course offered to be used as food an entire summer vacation is such a long time to be a food source. . .

"Mm," I hum, "I honestly don't know. To be honest with you, I never really tried. Whenever someone pulled out a camera I ducked and rolled and there's not a lot of photo opportunities back at the mansion so I don't know.

Komaeda is silent for a moment, as if in thought. Finally he says: "Then can I try taking a picture of you? Just to make sure?"

I frown. "What? I don't show up in the damn mirror, so why would I show up in a photo?"

He pouts. "Please?"

". . .Knock yourself out. But don't complain to me when it doesn't work." I allow with a sigh. 

"Yay-awahhhh!" He cheers before interrupting himself with a yawn.

I huff. "Nagito, if you're so tired, you should drift off for a while. I'll wake you up when we get there, alright?"

"Yeah, but then it'll be as if you'll be driving alone. Besides, aren't you tired too?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't need to sleep as often as I do. Most of my kind only do it when absolutely necessary. Me? I just like sleeping. And it helps with blending in. I'll be fine."

Komaeda blinks. "Oh. Still I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine," I promise, "I'll listen to the radio or something. We'll be there soon anyway, you just take care of your human needs."

"Being a human is so dumb." Nagito sighs, leaning back in his seat and shutting his eyes, too tired to fight me on it any further. A few minutes later, I hear the all-too-familiar sound of his light snoring. 

It's kind of cute to me nowadays. Weird.

-

I know it's only been a couple of months since I've been away from this damn dark and dreary mansion but for some reason it feels like this is the first time I'm coming home in years. Not that I like acknowledging this place as my home base in the first place.

I park the car in the little area covered in stones Izuru set aside for "these peculiar contraptions" and kill the engine. I undo my seatbelt and turn towards Komaeda, nudging his shoulder.

"Wake up, my human, we've arrived in hell!~" I sing.

Komaeda groans, slowly opening his eyes and meeting his gaze. "We're at. . .your home?" He asks groggily.

I nod. "Yeah. You're going to want to be awake for this, I'm not sure how everyone is going to react to you."

"Do they think I'm like your pet or something?"

"Would that really be so bad?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Anyways, yeah, let's get going. The sooner I can curl up in the guest room, the better." He sighs, undoing his seatbelt and reaching for the door handle.

"I don't feel good leaving you alone the first night. But whatever you wish." I grumble, shoving my door open and stepping out.

We both head around to the back of the trunk, taking several trips up to the front red double-doors until all of our shit is there.

"You ready?" I ask as we both stand on the porch.

He nods. "Of course, Hajime."

I sigh before reaching for the lion-shaped door knocker and pounding it against the door three times. I then listen hard for any footsteps moving inside. A moment later, I hear light footsteps coming towards the doors and suddenly they're flung open by a tired-looking Izuru themselves.

They're wearing an eggshell-white nightgown that reaches down to their ankles, lightly brushing against their pale-pink slippers. Their hair is all frizzed up and messy, as if it's been slept out. I guess this is a 'sleeping night' for the Kamukura Manor.

"Hajime," They greet me, "And. . .Nagito Komaeda. It is wonderful to see you two again. Come in but refrain from making too much noise; everyone else is still sleeping."

The three of us gather our stuff up the best we can, moving it all indoors so we can shut the doors. 

"Nice to see you again, Izzy." I greet them.

They grit their teeth. "Call me that again and you lose head privileges."

"Sorry." I snicker.

They reach for a part of my luggage and then hesitate, finally noticing the blood supply I attempted to smuggle in. They then sigh, picking it up and moving it off to the side, mumbling something about disposing of it later.

I shrug and sigh. At least I tried.

I meet eyes with Komaeda who points to his neck and smiles at me, making my lips slightly upwards as I roll my eyes.

-

"And you're sure you're going to be okay sleeping in here alone?" I confirm what is probably the millionth time.

Komaeda rolls his eyes. "Yes, Hajime, I promise I'll be fine. Everyone's asleep anyway, they don't know I'm here yet."

"But-"

"If you're so uncertain, you can climb in the bed with me, and protectively wrap your arms around you."

"The longer I know you, the flirtier you get."

"Well, it certainly pleases Chiaki and Sonia."

I roll my eyes this time. "You're so weird. Goodnight, Nagito."

He smiles. "Goodnight, Hajime."

He turns, shutting the door behind him.

I sigh. I better go see Izuru.

I move down the hall, stopping in front of their room and knocking on the door. "Come in, Hajime!" I hear them call from inside.

I open the door, finding Izuru sitting on their bed. They've located a matching white robe and have it draped around their form. I let the door slam shut behind me as I join them on the edge of the bed.

"You brought that Komaeda boy." They say.

I nod in agreement. "I figured it would please you more than leaving him alone."

_'And I don't like the thought of him being in an empty home. . .I'm not gay, guys, just a good friend.'_

"He's still human."

If I was drinking something I would've done a spit take. 

"Of course he's still fucking human, brother, do you really distrust Nagito that much? It's been months and he's a pleasant boy who still hasn't said a word to anyone."

"I have heard your ramblings, Hajime. You care so much about this boy-dare I even say love?-, I have figured you would have ensured he stayed around by now."

"It's not like that!" I protest, "Why does everyone think it's like that?!"

Izuru's eyes narrow. "I have watched you two for the half hour alone that you guys have been here and I have seen much already. Let us begin with the way you two look at each other."

". . .Is this really the reason you called me here?"

"There is nothing wrong with being a little gay, Hajime. As I was saying, the way you two look at each other. Nagito Komaeda looks like you are the best thing he has ever seen in his life and the way you look at him is not that far off from that. How protective you are of him and how much you care about him certainly raises some suspicions."

"That's not it!" I whine in protest, "We're close friends, it's only natural I'm protective of him bringing him to a house of leeches!"

Izuru doesn't look like they believe me. ". . .Certainly. And the way you guys flirt, it is quite sickening. Also the way he is willing to serve as your food this entire summer vacation without a second's notice, do not think I did not see that. He truly cares about you and your beliefs, so much he is willing to continue to sacrifice himself for you so at the very least he is as the kids say 'into you.'"

I blink, surprised. "You really think he's into me?" I whisper.

"You truly are that surprised? My poor, stupid brother, Hajime, still as dense as ever."

"I don't believe this, you're lying." I groan, burying my head in my hands.

"My intuition is never wrong. Now tell me, how do you feel about the human?"

I pause for a moment.

I mean, obviously I care about him a lot and he's certainly grown on me. I enjoy playfully flirting with him, his blood tastes utterly amazing, better than any other I've tried, I like going places with him, occasionally he says or does thing that make my heart flutter, He-

. . . _Oh_.

". . . . . .Ah." I grunt finally, raising my head.

Izuru nods thoughtfully. "Just as I have expected. So what are you going to do about it?"

I flinch. Oh my god I've got to do something about it.

"Will you confess soon? There is a very nice beach a little ways away from here, you can cut through the small forest."

"I can't just suddenly confess to him!"

"It is not like he is going to reject you, you know. . .Oh, you would prefer if he confessed to you?"

"No! Just-Ah! It's too late to think about this! I don't want to deal with no damn realizations of love at one O'clock in the damn morning! This is extremely overwhelming."

". . .I understand. Well, the best I can. Just know that he would be a fine addition to this household-once you turn him of course."

"Shut up!" I complain.

Izuru stands up when I do, shrugging the robe off of their shoulders as they prepare to climb into bed. "Remember, the sooner the better. You may take the day tomorrow to bring him to the beach to do it." 

I roll my eyes. "I-I don't know. I don't really feel like thinking about this all right now. I. . .I'm just going to go to bed, alright? I'll think about it another time, okay? Goodnight, Izuru."

". . .Very well. Goodnight, Hajime."

I turn away from them and hurry back to my room, leaving Izuru in my dust. I quickly ready myself for bed before laying down and trying to drift off to sleep.

-

Sleep doesn't come as easily as I hoped.

I keep tossing and turning, my mind filled with my conversation with Izuru and thoughts and images of Nagito.

He's. . .a very nice, sweet guy, I like him a whole lot. And it's undeniable I have some sort of feelings-okay fine I'm totally into him. Anyways, I don't know what to think or do about it.

I really should talk to him about this, I know. It's inescapable, and we need to have this conversation soon. This is something we need to talk through together.

I'll show him the beach tomorrow and talk to him about anything. . .I suppose it will technically be a confession? Anyways, it's not a problem I need to worry about right now.

I'll worry about it all tomorrow.


	12. How To Confess To A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda meets people and Hinata totally fails at confessing in the best way

I'm outside Nagito's door the second he opens it.

He's fully dressed and ready for the day, even going the extra mile and having pulled his hair back in a ponytail. It's pretty hecking cute.

I grab him by the shoulders. "Are you alright? No one bit you in your sleep or anything?" I ask, starting to check him over for bite marks, making him roll his eyes and sigh.

"Good morning to you as well, I'm fine. I told you you're the only one who can take that stuff and it's still true. No one came to disturb me at all last night, can we please just go to breakfast?"

"Um. . .they don't exactly do breakfast here, no food and all. If you want to go to breakfast here, you'll be the breakfast here." I laugh nervously.

His eyes widen for a second and then he chuckles. "I see. That's fair. Well, is there something that I can eat? Not to be demanding or anything of course!"

I sigh. "It's fine, just-we'll get you something to eat. They wanted you here, they can figure out how to keep you fed."

I grab his wrist and begin dragging him down the hall towards the stairs. "We'll talk to them straight away. And in the meantime you can meet the other 'family members.' Hopefully they won't kill you."

"The fact that you keep saying that about your family is troubling. . ."

I roll my eyes and tug him down the spiraling staircase. Izuru is waiting for us at the bottom. They duck their head slightly.

"Good morning, you two. Nagito, I took the liberty of preparing breakfast for you; I will purchase more groceries a little later on. It is in the dining room where I have gathered everyone else for Hajime to introduce them to his pet."

My eyes narrow. "I already told you, he's not my pet."

Izuru nods. "My mistake, apologies. Mate, then."

If I had enough blood left in me I probably would have blushed. I'll ask Komaeda about getting fed tomorrow or something.

"He's not my mate! He's my friend and roommate." I whine.

"We shall see. Anyways, let us not leave everyone waiting any longer?"

They turn away from us and go on ahead.

I turn to Komaeda and squeeze his hand, offering him what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"Ready?"

"No."

"It'll be fine. I'll protect you." I promise.

He lets out a shaky sigh. "I sure hope so."

I pull him forward, still holding onto his hand as I drag him off into the Dining Room. I drag him along the sides of the far-too-long table, past all of the staring eyes and twitching noses. I bring him all the way to the head of the table where Izuru is waiting.

"Hajime, you're back!" One of them calls.

"Welcome back, buddy!"

I awkwardly wave at all of them, grabbing onto Nagito's arm. He stiffens for a second but relaxes easily.

"Hi everyone, um-this is Nagito."

Everyone stares at us, confused.

"Like. . .this is supper, or. . ?"

I frown. "No! Absolutely no touching!" I scold, "This is the person I'm sure Izuru has told you all about. He's here for the summer as well and if one of you so much as sniffs him I'll rip your heads in half and burn you in a bonfire, got it?"

No one says a word.

My eyes narrow. "Got it?!"

"Hajime, I think they get it." Komaeda whispers nervously.

I sigh. ". . .Alright. Anyways, let me introduce you to everyone," I point to each one, "Kaede, Rantaro, Shuichi, Kaito, Mukuro, and Junko," I then drop my voice to a whisper (although that's most likely pointless), "I don't think Kaede, Rantaro, or Shuichi will hurt you so you can befriend them."

"Ah, good to know, I think?"

I glance at Izuru. "Are we good? Can I take him away from here?" I ask.

They raise their eyebrows. "Oh? Have you decided to take him to the beach like I suggested? I was hoping you could at least give your family members a chance to respond to our guest?" They point to the plate of breakfast food, "Komaeda, eat."

Komaeda slowly sits down, reaching for the fork. "Thank you for your generosity, Izuru."

Kaede smiles brightly. "Well, it's wonderful to meet you, Nagito. This summer should be fun."

"Yes. . ," Junko mutters, "Fun."

Nagito smiles shyly. "Thank you. You have a very nice home." He replies politely.

Junko nudges Mukuro's arm and whispers something. Mukuro nods back and the two quietly slips out of the room. Rantaro touches Shuichi's wrist and says something, making the remaining three people also slip away.

I frown. So much for getting to know our guest. 

Izuru bows slightly. "Unfortunately, I have business to attend to as well. Hajime, do you intend to take that boy to that beach?" They ask pointedly. 

Nagito perks up. "There's a beach?"

I sigh. ". . .I guess we are now."

"Then I look forward to good news. Good day." They huff before turning and stalking away.

I grit my teeth. Shut up, Izuru!-

Nagito gives me a confused smile. "Good news?" He repeats. 

I shake my head. "Just. . .something dumb we were talking about last night. Don't worry about it."

"Well now I'm interested. Tell me."

I groan. "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh with that attitude, there's definitely something to tell."

"Seriously, they were just trying to be annoying again," I insist, "It's nothing. Finish your food so I can show you Jabberwock Beach. It's a really nice beach, especially in the summer."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Hajime."

-

"Are you ready? It's a bit of a walk to get to the beach so be careful."

"For the last time, I'm fine," He grumbles, following me out the front door, "I'm not a figurine made of glass. No need to worry so much."

"Regardless, you're still very breakable," I grin, "Just listen to your elders and do what I say."

"I'll break _you_ , old man." He grumbles.

"Where? In bed? Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

I then freeze, covering my face with my hands. Why the fuck did my brain go there? And why _the fuck_ did I say that out loud?!

Nagito comes up along-side me, smirking. "Oh? Is that a suggestion or a request? Because either will do." He teases.

I storm away from him, towards the forest. "I don't know. I-I mean, shut up before I rip yours arms off and beat you to death with them!"

He chuckles. "Whatever you say, Hajime."

"And for the record, I'm not _that_ old. Rantaro is like, two hundred years older than me."

"Old is old, Hajime."

I sigh, shoving my hands in my pockets. It's about a twenty minute walk to the beach. That's twenty minutes to work out what I'm going to say about. . .what I'm feeling. If I'm going to say anything.

I mean, I've only realized this last night, there's really no need to rush into this, no matter how much pressure Izuru is laying on me. But then again, it might be better to just. . .you know, rip off the bandage and talk about this. And it's not like he's going to react negatively, right? I mean, Izuru says he's totally into me, right?

This is the kind of thing two people really should communicate about. Even if Izuru is going to start hounding me about changing him or something. Although the sooner the better, I'm still remembering that weird sickness taste in his bloodstream. 

"Komaeda, there's something I want to talk to you I meant to a couple months ago." I begin, making him frown.

"Huh? What is it?"

"About your blood. . .You-"

"Oh, if you're hungry, you just go right ahead! Here, I'll lean up against that tree so it's easier for you!" He responds cheerfully.

I frown. "What? No, I'm talking about the taste."

"I'm sorry I taste so awful, I-"

"Oh my god, no," I groan, "That's not it at all, you taste the best, okay? I'm just, there's something weird in the background you never gave me a straight answer about. Let me ask you again; are you ill?"

He visibly tenses. ". . .It's really not that bad. It's still in the early stages, I'm just being monitored for now, but-"

I stop walking. "What. Is. It." I demand. 

"It's just a little lymphoma. It isn't a worry, the doctors are monitoring it. Seriously, don't worry."

"Nagito, I-"

He lays a hand on my shoulder. "Seriously, Hajime, it's fine. Okay? I'll let you know if it gets any worse but for now," He smiles, "I really want to see this beach of yours. Come on."

He turns away and runs on ahead, leaving me to follow behind him with a troubled frown.

-

It's a sunny day. The bright sun irritates my skin a little but I'm fine. The rays of light reflect nicely against the eroded rocks that make up the grains of sand the light-blue waves are lapping against. 

I lift my hand to my forehead to shield my eyes as I gaze out at the water. I mean, I guess I kind of missed this part of living at the mansion. And the beach does make a nice sanctuary to step away from home for a couple of hours.

And then when I hear a little click. 

"Ooh!. . .Oh my god, it worked!" Komaeda exclaims excitedly.

I turn to him frowning, looking at him smiling down at his phone. "What are you looking at?" I ask, stepping closer to him.

He points his screen towards me and I give it a good look. 

It's a picture of a spiky-haired boy shielding his eyes as he looks at the water with his wide greenish-brownish eyes. He looks kind of happy. . .wait.

"Is that. . .me?" I ask carefully.

He grins. "I took a photo of you," He responds happily, "So that confirms it; Hajime Hinata doesn't show up in mirrors but he does show up in portraits and photographs. Which reminds me, I want to see that portrait you claim to have hanging up back at the mansion." 

I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "I don't really think that's something you want to see. It was painted before. . .well, you know. Well, I don't really look like me, you know? For instance my hair was much much longer and-"

"Hajime," He cuts me off, taking a couple of steps closer to me, "If it makes you uncomfortable then I won't look at it. But for the record," He smiles, "I'll think you're handsome no matter what you look like."

His face is practically inches from mine and he looks so cheerful and cute like this. . .I totally want to kiss him. 

I smile, cupping his face. "Thank you, Nagito, you're very sweet."

We both stare at each other, grinning, for a moment. And then the next thing I know my lips are on his and his arms around my waist. 

I'm perfectly content staying like this forever but the damn human needs to breathe so he breaks away a minute later, gasping for air. 

"Ah, damn it, sorry," I mutter, "That was not how I wanted this confession to go at all."

His eyes widen as he looks back at me. "A. . .confession?" He repeats.

I bite my lower lip. "Well, uh. . .just, forget it, it's nothing, I-"

"A love confession?" He persists, taking a step back towards me.

"Well, I don't know. Some sort of romantic feelings, I don't know. God, just, can we just pretend this never happened? I-"

He wraps his arms around my neck. "Hmm, maybe you're right. I could _never_ date a Reserve Course student."

I frown and he chuckles.

"Kidding of course. I liked this confession. I accept." He hums.

I stiffen. "Y-You do?" I stammer.

"Of course I do. I'm a sucker for enemies to lovers." He replies, pecking my cheek.

"Oh. . .that was. . .easier than I thought." I mumble.

"You really thought I would reject you?"

"I mean, I wasn't sure. Izuru said you were into me, but of course I would still be nervous. Who wouldn't be? Also we didn't have the best start to our relationship. I never expected this was going to happen. Oh man, Chiaki and Sonia are going to be so happy." I explain. 

He giggles. "Oh, for sure. We'll have to call them once we get back to the mansion. . .oh. . .is this why Izuru kept referring to me as your mate?"

"Mate is a huge step up, higher than boyfriend and shit. I don't know why they went that far." I groan.

He blinks. "Like vampire marriage?"

"I haven't ever met mates who are married, so I don't even know if they-we do that. But it's pretty damn serious."

"Fascinating. Now kiss me again."

"You're the boss."


	13. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble In Paradise

"So. . .What now? Do we have to fill out some sort of form? I can only imagine that vampire/human relationships are frowned upon," Nagito grabs my hands, "What's protocol here?"

I frown. "Well, this kind of thing doesn't typically happen that often, at least from what I've heard. After all, the only relations we should be having with humans is predator/prey. Izuru doesn't like you knowing about us period and _thinks_ you should be turned because they _can't stand a human_ knowing about us or something, I don't know." I grumble.

"But I don't want to be turned!" He complains.

"Good, because I don't want to turn you. Izuru can deal with it. But don't you worry about it, I'll take care of everything. I'm taking responsibility for you."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good then."

"But, I'll tell you what's going to happen next for you, since you're mine now."

He smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Yours, huh?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up, I'll still kill you. But you're going to start taking care of your body. You need more iron, at least last I checked. I'll check later this evening if that's alright. And you definitely look underweight for your height and age, and that's not going to fly here!"

"Hajime-"

"And your mental state. Don't think I don't notice the way you see yourself and all your self-deprecating bullshit. You're my fucking favorite. We're going to get you on a better, healthier diet and start exercising daily, it'll be good for your mental and physical health."

"Is it too late to back out of this confession?" He groans.

I nod. "Yep."

"This sucks."

I grin and he rolls his eyes. "Alright, let's get you back home and get you some spinach. Besides I want you to get to know Kaede better; she's practically my sister."

"Not Junko or Mukuro?"

My eyes narrow. "No. As long as you're human, I want you to stay away from them. They're bad news."

"But, aren't they like family too or something?"

I grit my teeth. "No. They came about fifty years ago, asking for a place to stay, just for the week or something. And then they just stayed forever. They're not good people and would hurt you in a heartbeat just because it would hurt me as well. They've got this whole thing about causing despair and shit, so stay out of their way, please?"

Nagito sighs. "Of course, whatever you say, Hajime."

"Thank you. Now, we're going back."

"Ugh, but it's such a long walk back!"

"It's only twenty minutes, you'll be fine. Come on." 

I tug on his hand and begin tugging him back towards the forest.

-

**NAGITO POV**

"How's your spinach?" Hajime asks cheerfully, sitting next to me at the far-too-long dining room table while I pick at the salad he's thrown together for me.

I wrinkle my nose. "Gross. I hate it."

He grins like the smug bastard he is, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Keep eating, so we can both get the nutrients we need. Let's keep healthy!" He cheers, clapping his hands together. 

I roll my eyes. "Well, you are just loving this control, aren't you?" I mutter.

He smiles. "Eat your spinach, my human."

Just then, Izuru pops their head into the room and glares at Hajime. "Hey, a word?" They ask.

Hajime rolls his eyes and sighs, moving to his feet. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back, Komaeda."

He steps away from the table and towards Izuru, who immediately grabs his wrist and roughly drags him out of the room, making Hajime winch and grumble along the way.

I shake my head and sigh, pushing the salad away from me in disgust. 

"Didn't Hajime want you to finish that entire bowl?" A new voice asks, making me flinch dramatically and jerk my head up.

Standing there is the girl with blonde hair next to a boy with raven colored hair, pulling his hat down to cover his face. 

"Ah, Kaede and Shuichi, right?" I ask.

The girl beams. "Correct, good job!" She sits down where Hajime just was, pulling Shuichi down next to him, "We're so glad to get to personally meet you! Hajime talked so much about you on the phone, he's a huge fan of you."

I blush. "R-Really? W-What exactly has he said?"

Kaede grins devilishly. "About how sweet and accepting you are. He went on about your taste alone for just a while, I think you're the best thing he's ever tasted. I guess it's good he took Rantaro's suggestion to feed from you. Let's see, what else. . ."

"He really liked the way you stood up to Izuru," Shuichi chimed in hesitantly, "Also he thinks you're really handsome."

My entire face heats up. "O-Oh really," I stammer, "That was really nice of him to say. . .wow. . ."

Kaede rolls her eyes. "I was surprised it took him so long to realize his feelings. I mean, even Izuru picked up on it before him! . . .Ah, oh my god, I shouldn't have said anything. Oh my god, I probably just ruined everything. I-"

I hold up a hand, smiling awkwardly. "No, it's alright, we already talked about it, we're together now. . .at least I think we are."

Kaede lets out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank goodness. We're just so glad Hajime has someone, he's been so lonely and depressed for decades. You're going to make him so happy forever. . ."

"Woah, woah, I. . .It's been about two hours and you're talking about a lifetime," I laugh nervously, "So, I don't know if I'm going to be the one. . ."

"Trust me, I've got a feeling it will be. Just like when I met this loser right here, isn't that right, Shushu?~" She responds, playfully nudging the other boy's shoulder. 

"Really? How did you two meet?" I ask politely. 

"I got attacked by some sort of vicious animal in the woods and was about to die. And then, Kaede came along having smelled everything and turned me while I was passed out." Shuichi explains.

Kaede jumps. "It was an impulse decision," She defends, "But Shushu has forgiven me and I don't regret it anymore."

I smile. "That's a cute story."

"Roommates to lovers is a cute story too, though. That's a trope everyone loves and when they get together that's a great day for everyone."

"True, I suppose," I agree, "But we didn't really get along in the beginning. My fault, mostly."

"But it all worked out in the end, so it's alright. . .right?" Shuichi responds.

I smile a little. "Yeah, I guess."

Hajime then bustles back into the room, and frowns. "Kaede, Shuichi, are you interrogating Nagito?" He asks suspiciously.

Kaede smiles, waving him off. "No, No, we were actually talking about you two. We think you guys are really cute together."

Hajime's eyes narrow. "Alright, that's enough, you two. Clear out, you're distracting Komaeda from his iron."

"Right, right, because we don't want the blood you take to be gross~."

" _Out._ "

"Fine, fine, jeez," Kaede grumbles, grabbing Shuichi's hand, "We're leaving. Enjoy your date!~"

Hajime glares after them until they both leave the room, door slamming shut behind them. He then rolls his eyes with a sigh, retaking his seat.

"Sorry about those two, but at least you got to meet Kaede. She didn't say anything too embarrassing, did they?"

I smirk. "Just that you talk about me a lot. How you think I'm so sweet and kind and-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Komaeda," Hajime interrupts, flustered, poking my fork through a piece of spinach and stuffing it in my mouth, "You could choke."

I grunt, annoyed, chewing at the gross food. "So, what did Izuru want?" I ask, mouth still half-full.

The brunet rolls his eyes. "Nothing important. He just said everyone's going hunting tonight and wanted me to come with them. I said no, of course. Jeez."

"How did they take it?"

"They got annoyed but they didn't fight me on it for too long."

"I don't see why they would get so mad," I respond, "You're feeding tonight anyways. We'll have the house to ourselves as well~." I wink at him, trying to be all flirtatious.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "What did you have in mind? You know we've only been together for two hours."

"But you've been interested in me for weeks and weeks according to Kaede and Shuichi." I tease, making him facepalm. 

"Kaede, I'm going to kill you," He grumbles, "But to be fair, I've heard it's been the same thing for you."

"So technically it's perfectly fine?" I try.

He laughs a little. "Maybe," He allows, "Yeah, I'm down to casually make-out. As long as I get to eat of course."

"Why not just combine them?" I suggest dangerously.

His eyes light up. "Kinky, much?"

I wink at him and he groans.

"You make it hard to resist the idea." He grumbles. 

I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously. "That's the idea."

"You're going to be the death of me," He huffs, climbing to his feet.

"Can't be the death of you if you're already dead!" He sings after me.

-

**HAJIME POV**

It's been ten minutes since everyone else left, meaning Nagito is going to be knocking on my door any second now. . .I can't believe he's actually making me think of combining feeding with making out. Isn't it far too soon to be making out anyway? Well, whatever, it should be fine.

Just then, there's a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" I call.

The door is opened a moment later by an awkward-looking Nagito wearing an awkward-looking white T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

I rise to my feet from my bed and hurry over to meet him. I take him into an awkward embrace before leading him over to the bed.

"Someone sure is hungry." He comments.

"It's been a long time," I reply, "But I'll stop if you want."

Komaeda sighs. "No, it's fine, I was just startled."

"Would you rather I started like this?" I ask, pressing a tentative kiss to his lips. 

He sighs again, staring at his lap.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. 

The fluffy-haired boy forces a smile. "I'm fine, Hajime, just feeling a little down right now. Do your thing."

"Not if you're not feeling well," I insist, "What's wrong? You can talk to me, you know."

". . .There's no reason, I just feel depressed tonight."

I bite my lip. Food can wait another night.

"Alright, climb under the covers. Just relax for the night."

He frowns as I urge him towards the head of the bed and under the blankets. "Aren't you hungry?" He questions.

I shake my head, climbing in after him. "It can wait, it's fine. Just relax." I mumble, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down next to me. 

"I'm sorry I'm inconveniencing you." He mutters into my chest.

"Shush, you're not," I reply firmly, "Shut your eyes."

He lets out a little squeak, nuzzling into my chest.

"Good." I hum.

-

Komaeda is still cuddled into me in the morning when we wake up. I can hear the sounds of the rest of the family stirring downstairs. 

I let out a groan, carefully sliding him off of me and going to get ready for the day. 

**NAGITO POV (Some time later)**

Hajime wasn't there when I woke up and I can't say I blame him. I wouldn't want to spend that much time close to trash either. 

I get ready quickly and scurry out of the room, hell-bent on finding Hajime.

"It sure was nice getting out to hunt last night," Junko says loudly as I notice her at the end of the hall with Mukuro, "But it definitely wasn't enough. I feel like I could drain an entire body with no remorse," She then looks at me and smirks, "Oh, hey Nagito. Want to do me a favor?"

I stiffen, freezing in my tracks. "Actually, I really should go figure out where Hajime went off to, so-"

Suddenly, she's directly in front of me, shoving me into the wall. She leans in really close with a disgusting smirk on her face. 

"But the thing is, you don't exactly get a choice, so. . ."

"Stop, I'm not for you!" I protest, trying to fight her off but it is all in vain.

Suddenly fangs sink into my neck and I let out a loud scream, trying to alert Hajime, or at least one of the nice ones like Shuichi or Kaede. 

She drinks deeply and fast, not taking too long to quickly make me woozy.

"St-op." I croak weakly, trying to push her off of me.

"JUNKO!" Someone shouts angrily. 

Suddenly Junko is off me and thrown against a wall, Mukuro standing there like a statue, not sure what she should really be doing. Hajime is next to me in an instant, helping me to my feet and leading me to the bathroom, mumbling a long string of apologies. 

He seats me on the edge of the bathtub before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. He then starts carefully dabbing the fresh wounds on my neck.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I shouldn't have left you this morning, I'm so sorry," He huffs, "Izuru has got both of them, they won't let them bother you again. I'm so, so sorry this happened to you, this is exactly what I was afraid of, I-"

I hold up a hand, silencing him in an instant. "Stop. It wasn't your fault and I'm fine, okay? It was just Junko trying to be a jerk, right?"

"I should have never brought you here," He continues to mutter, "I'm the stupidest person to ever live."

"Hajime, please, I'm fine. Barely did anything to me." I insist.

He frowns, firmly pressing the towel to my neck. "I'm going to kill Junko, I'm going to kill Mukuro, I'm going to kill both of them." He hisses.

"Hajime, please."

"Fuck this. You lost so much blood, I can't drink from you for days after this while you recover so that'll be fun for me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Nagito, just ignore me. Anyways, let's get you lying down somewhere. I'm going to bring you back to my room and arrange for you to get something to eat, you need it. While you're resting, I'm going to commit several crimes."

-

**HAJIME POV**

"This is all your fault." I say, flinging open the door to Izuru's office. 

"Thanks for knocking, Hajime," Izuru sighs, looking up from their papers, "I had no idea that they would pull a stunt like that, especially right after hunting. Rest assured their punishments are being arranged. I have Rantaro and Kaito standing guard outside their rooms."

"I want them dead!" I hiss, "How dare they lay hands on _my human_! I want them out of this house and dead! I'm going to rip them apart and-"

They hold up a hand. "Hajime, I am taking care of it, do not worry. They will be dealt with accordingly."

"Nagito could have died, Izuru!"

"I highly doubt she would have actually killed him. If anything, it was welcome-to-the-family hazing taken a little too far."

"I. Don't. Like. It."

"Hajime-"

"Kick them out! I don't want them here anymore and it's high-time they left!" I grunt before turning and storming out of their office.

"Hey Hajime! H-" Kaede calls but I race past her, muttering;

"Don't even try me right now. I'm irritated and starving and ready to kill."

How much longer until I supposedly go feral again? Less than two weeks I'm sure and it's almost been one. Best case scenario I can take a little from Komaeda next week.

Dammit, life would be so much simpler if Izuru would just let me get my supply delivered here. . .

I hurry up the stairs and come to a stop at my door, kicking it open to see Nagito sitting up in my bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey," I say hoarsely, shutting the door behind me, "How are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "Better than earlier, I guess. That soup and tea you brought me earlier really helped. Thank you for taking such good care of me, Hajime, I really owe you."

I shrug. "Oh, it's really nothing, don't you worry about it. I'm really the one who owes you." I respond, sitting down on the end of the bed. 

His face twists into a worried frown. "You must be pretty hungry by now, huh?"

I bit my lip. "It's nothing, I can manage." I lie.

"Still, I wish I could do something for you. You can finish me off, if you want."

"Absolutely not. . .Maybe next week. You just focus on your recovery, okay?"

Nagito stares at his lap. 

"Whatever you say."

-

**NAGITO POV**

As the days pass and I recover, I see less and less of Hajime. I try not to think too much of it, after all he's trying to exercise restraint with his hunger until I'm healthy enough to feed him again. 

Kaede says she's been trying to convince Izuru to allow Hajime to get a shipment just this once but they won't budge on the matter, still insisting Hinata gives into his natural instincts and hunt. And of course Hajime won't budge on that matter. 

I'm extremely worried about him, and that's why I'm standing outside of his door to check up on him. All I've heard is that he's not doing too well and I really want to make sure he's holding up okay.

I knock three times on the door and immediately I hear the shuffling of footsteps coming from inside. The door is flung open by an intimidating-looking Hajime, who apparently has red eyes now?! Damn, that looks so scary. . .

His hand reaches out and roughly closes around my wrist, yanking me inside and locking the door behind me. Before I know what's going on, I'm roughly slammed against the wall, much like when I first found out about him, and held firmly in place by the vicious creature. 

He lets out a hiss of frustration, ripping my shirt clean in half from the collar to the very bottom.

"Hajime, wait-" I breathe out.

Hajime looks at me with a mix of sadness and hunger. "I'm sorry, Nagito," He whispers, "I'm just _so damn hungry_."

Oh my god, he's going to kill me, isn't he?

Once again, fangs rip into my neck and all I see is white. 


	14. Remorse And Self-Condemnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime regrets.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Goodness gracious, even sated Nagito Komaeda is the best thing Hajime has ever met and had a hard time stopping even when he wasn't that hungry. Now picture that, but Hinata hasn't eaten in over a week. 

Nagito had no idea how to react to this. He knew Hajime was starting to starve because he was a) forbidden from getting his shipment for the time they were spending at the Kamukura Manor, b) He refused to ever hunt again after "the incident" and c) He couldn't feed from Nagito since he was recovering from Junko's little stunt. He was ready to offer himself up to Hajime but he didn't expect to be grabbed and slammed right away.

This was. . .the fourth time a vampire slammed him into something now? His back has definitely got to be covered in bruises now. He decided he would have Hajime check later.

He knew that he had a duty to perform as a meal while they were here for the summer but a little warning would have been appreciated-not that he would ever admit this to the brunet of course. 

"H-Hajime. . ."

This was kind of funny. He had just come to see if Hajime was okay. Apparently he was the one in danger and about to die. 

Hajime Hinata on the other hand is out of it completely, totally lost in the feeding. So much for decades of practicing self-control and restraint and it's been so long since he's killed someone. Imagine if the person who ends the streak is the person he's into. 

Oh god, why did he ever give up hunting? Feeding from a human had to be the best thing ever. It had been so long since he had drunk so long and so deeply from someone, felt them slowly slip away just like the prey they were.

He keeps trying to get a hold of himself, to pull himself out of his bloodstream but _he can't_. It feels like it had just been _too long_. At this rate he was going to kill Nagito.

Hinata's eyes narrow. Komaeda probably would happily let him. He wasn't even fighting back against him. They would have to have a talk about that later. That is, if Komaeda was still around for a later. 

Nagito weakly claws at Hajime's shirt, eyelids fluttering, causing Hajime to let out a slight growl.

Komaeda slowly begins going limp in his grip, feeling incredibly woozy, before passing out entirely, trusting that Hajime wouldn't actually kill him. 

Hajime wasn't so sure himself. The world was a blur to him now.

In the distance he could hear someone starting to call his name but he didn't care. The voice was screaming, soon joined by others and soon several pairs of arms were around him, dragging him off of the pale husk of who was apparently his boyfriend now (although probably not after this) and pinned down on the bed. 

Hajime lets out a loud groan, trying to get a grip as Rantaro and Kaede shout nonsense at him.

**NAGITO POV**

I wake up to a white ceiling with a groan. There seems to be something hooked up to my upper arm and fingers running through my hair. 

I look up to the right and notice I must be hooked up for a blood transfusion of some sort. 

Oh. _Oh_. 

Hajime. . .really overdid it, huh?

I then look over to my left to notice a worried-looking Hajime lounging on the bed next to me, playing with my hair. His eyes meet mine and he flinches and looks away.

"Sorry," He mumbles, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Hajime," I interrupt calmly, "You took too much, didn't you?"

He flinches again, eyes (once again green and sated) filled with guilt and pain as he stares down at me. "I never should have brought you here. The entire time you've been in danger and I would've ended up killing you if it weren't for Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kaito. I'm so, so sorry."

I weakly smile up at him. "Please, don't blame yourself."

His eyes narrow. "There's no one else to blame! And you-you. . .you didn't even consent to it and I almost killed you. As soon as you get out of bed I'm sending you home."

I glance back at the blood bag. "How did you guys even manage this?"

The brunet sighs. "Izuru has some sort of medical degree and resources. It wasn't hard for them to throw this together."

"Hajime, I don't want to go home. I'm happy here, with you." I say firmly, staring at him once again. 

He bites his lip. "But you're not safe with me. Obviously. You've lost so much blood the past few days."

"Do you at least feel better now?" I ask curiously.

He blinks incredulously at me. "How can you even ask me that, are you insane?! Did you forget I was going to kill you?!"

"You wouldn't have killed me," I promise, "Deep down you never would've let me die. No matter what."

"But your illness-"

"Fuck my illness! I'm going to be alright, you didn't really do anything wrong!"

"Komaeda, let's go over the chain of events: Nagito gets attacked by an evil bitch and is bedridden. Nagito gets worried about his starving, bloodthirsty vampire boyfriend and goes to check on him. Nagito gets attacked by said starving, bloodthirsty vampire boyfriend. Nagito passes out from blood loss when crazy vampire refuses to stop and has to be pried off of your unconscious form. Nagito is bedridden again and has to get a blood transfusion." He lists.

I smile. "Hajime, I've clearly gotten past it and have forgiven you, how long until I can convince you to forgive yourself?"

"You know it's been only a few minutes since you woke up, right? I'll never be able to get over this, I'm never going to touch you again."

I grab his hand and pull it to my chest. Damn, they could have at least replaced my shirt, couldn't they have?

"Don't say that. I already know it won't happen again so there's no problem continuing to use me as a food source. After I recover from this, that is," I laugh nervously, "I'm glad I could help you out. As long as you feel better now, then what just happened is okay with me."

"You're a fucking idiot."

"I'm sure you'd love to fuck this idiot, wouldn't you."

"That line didn't even make sense."

I smile again, shutting my eyes. "Maybe I'm still a little out of it. Cuddle with me?"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come here."

Hajime hesitates for a moment before slowly and shyly laying his head down on my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around his back and pulling him closer to me. He's so incredibly tense in my arms, he seems so distraught. 

"Hey," I murmur, making him grunt, "It's alright. I really hope you don't beat yourself up too much about this."

"I never should have even talked to you."

"Hey-stop it. I'm okay, you're okay, we're both okay, right? That's all that matters."

"But that's not even the worst part," He whispers, "I think some deep, buried part of me really enjoyed it. A part that was the reason I had to be pried off of you."

"It's perfectly fine-you were starving after all, right? Anyone would enjoy the first time eating in days, you idiot. Now can you stop worrying? I'm tired." I grunt.

Hajime sighs. ". . .Fine. Whatever."

-

**HAJIME POV**

"I thought I would find you here."

I turn away from the water lapping against the sand to face Izuru who's standing directly behind me with their arms folded over their chest. 

"This is just as much fault yours that it is mine," I accuse, pointing a finger at them, "If you didn't demand that Komaeda come home with me because you still don't trust him, or at least let me get my shipment delivered here, I wouldn't have tried to kill my _human boyfriend_."

Izuru shrugs slightly. "It is his own fault. He would have inferred you were not in a good state and knew he would die upon visiting you."

"It didn't have to be like that!" I explode at him, "If you had a bit of respect for me and my lifestyle then you could have helped us! None of this would have happened!" I glare at my feet, "I hate myself. I should've been able to control myself," I sink to my knees, "I'm such a fucking idiot. . ."

After a beat of silence, they say; "Well, at least you figured it out before things could get bad. It is just as I have continued to try and tell you-"

"Before things could get bad?!" I hiss back at him, "Did you not just hear me when I said I tried to kill Nagito?! How does that get any worse?"

"Komaeda should have never associated with you. And you should have never associated with you. You're not returning to Hope's Peak, Hajime."

"WHAT-"

"Furthermore, I think you should kill Komaeda. He's been causing problems for you which in turn have been causing problems for all of us. He's probably going to run off and blurt about this entire situation to anyone who will listen. If you can't do it, then I can kill him for you."

I hop back to my feet. "What?! There's no reason to kill him, what the fuck?! Stop suggesting that, he's being good! When are you going to trust him? He's taken this situation far better than me! Please fucking trust him, you should by now!"

"Hajime, please-"

"You're just trying to protect me, I know! I'm sick of your protection, I can't stand living like this anymore! So either do something about it or I will!"

And with that, I brush past them, storming back towards the house to go check on Nagito.

-

For some reason, I've continued to keep Nagito in my room. Okay, so maybe there is a reason but does that really matter?

Nagito is already sitting up in my bed, picking at his nails when I storm into the room, roughly slamming the door behind me. Komaeda flinches and jumps at the sound before looking up to meet me again.

"Are you hangry again?" He asks, chuckling nervously, "Because I don't think I've recovered enough to-"

"Oh my god, stop," I growl, "You need to get out of here. You're too threatened living here. You're not safe here. Go back to Hope's Peak, go back to your dorm and spend the summer there, you can't stay here."

He blinks twice and then frowns. "What? Why? I said I'm fine, remember?"

I scowl at him, flashing my fangs long enough for it to be a threat. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Take the car and go back to Hope's Peak. I'm not allowing you to be here anymore."

"I-I. . .Hajime, calm down a second. Let's just talk this through-"

"Nagito, please just go back."

"But what about Izuru?"

"Izuru is going to leave you alone if you go back to the dorm for the summer."

He frowns, tilting his head. "Alright. . .but you'll be coming back soon, right? We can take a road trip or something." he suggests.

"Nagito. . .you won't see me again. I'm just a danger, everyone and everything here is. I almost killed you, Izuru still wants to kill you. . .I was foolish to ever bring you here."

"So you're breaking up with me and sending me away just days after getting together? That's fair? Hajime, please, let's just talk about this for a moment, I can't go my life without seeing you again." He pleads.

I sigh, drawing in a few deep breaths before looking back at Komaeda.

By then, Nagito had slid out of bed and crossed the room to stand right in front of me. He reaches up and touches my cheek with a shy smile.

"Hajime, you're panicking. Spiraling. You're not going anywhere and neither am I. I'm not going back to the dorm without you and we can handle Izuru's paranoia together. I'm still fine, I'm still here, see?" He pulls me into an embrace, "We're going to be fine, okay?"

I sink to my knees, burying my head in his chest as he continues to hold me, humming softly under his breath until I feel myself actually drifting off.


	15. Nagito Komaeda Is Fed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Escape Plan mwahahaha

I awaken to a rather peculiar sound.

At some point during the night Komaeda has moved me back into my bed and lovingly tucked me in. Wait-does that mean he changed my clothes as well?!

I duck my head under the covers, letting out a sigh of relief to find that my clothes remained unchanged. I flop back onto my pillows, letting out a loud groan. I'm still so tired and angry from last night. Komaeda doesn't deserve to spend his summer feeling threatened by me or Junko or Izuru or anyone.

I roll my head towards the side, getting my first glance at Nagito for the day. 

He's got one of my suitcases open on the floor and he's rummaging through my dresser drawers, grabbing my clothes and folding them neatly on top of the dresser so that they fit nicely into the suitcase.

I frown, propping myself up on my elbows as I watch Nagito. ". . .What are you doing?" I ask.

Komaeda flinches slightly before whirling around to meet my eyes. "Ah, I didn't realize you were awake, good morning Hajime. Are you feeling calmer than last night? Have you had some time to relax and think about things?"

My eyes narrow. "Yes. And I'm more upset than ever. But-"

"Hajime," He moves to sit down on the bed next to me, "Please, let's get you past this. I think you worry about this too much. Besides, you can't be as upset as I am."

I sit up all the way. "What are you upset about? Oh, now that you've had time to recover you're mad at me for attacking you, huh? I'm really sorry, I-"

His fists clench in his lap. "No, I'm still not mad. We'll work on getting you to stop beating yourself up over that later. No, what I'm upset about is the power Izuru holds over you." He explains.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. 

He exhales loudly. "You've admitted yourself; your entire life has been dictated by Izuru. You haven't been in control of your life since the early 1800s, do you know what year it is now? That's over a century and a bit where every decision you've ever come to have to make has been decided by Izuru and you just sit there and take it. No, for now on, only I get to boss you around."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why you?"

He sticks his chin out. "Because that's my job as your boyfriend and I'd be a much nicer boss than Izuru. 

"Okay. . .where exactly are we going with this?"

Komaeda's gaze hardens. "I'm taking you away from this house once and for all. I can't sit here and watch them boss you around for all eternity, it's been long enough. So I'm packing your bag and we're leaving-that is, if that's alright with you. Otherwise I can have a talk with Izuru personally."

"Hey, Nagito, no, if you do that they're going to kill you. . .Jeez," I glare at my lap, "I wanted to get you out of here as soon as possible, I guess it's good we run away from my family together."

His eyes light up. "So you'll leave? You'll let me take you out of here?"

I smile. "Only if you let me take you out of here."

He offers me his hand. "That sounds like a good enough deal to me. Shake on it?"

I accept his hand-it's soft and warm as usual. "Certainly. When did you plan to leave?"

He grins. "Will tonight work?"

"The sooner the better."

Nagito leans forward and pecks my cheek. Before he can pull away again, I grab his chin and brush my lips against his. He practically purrs in response like the human cat he is, nuzzling his forehead into mine.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He hums. 

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him down on top of me, letting my back hit the pillow. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. 

"Oh, you're much happier." He chuckles.

"I like holding you."

"How gay."

-

"Morning, Komaeda! Morning Hajime!" Kaede greets us happily as we descend the stairs. 

Komaeda advised me not to say a word about tonight to anyone, not even to the nice, more trustable ones like Kaede and Shuichi. We have no way of knowing if they'd be more loyal to Izuru or me. Our plan would end up being exposed in seconds flat and we'd be screwed. 

Nagito nods his head politely. "Good morning, Kaede. How are you today?"

Kaede lets out a soft sigh. "Tired. Glad tonight is a sleep night. Part of me wants to start sleeping every night like Hajime does."

I snort. "You wouldn't regret it. It passes the time well and sleep is so awesome." I respond.

The blonde nods eagerly in agreement. "You don't have to tell me twice. I definitely want to do that. Oh, by the way, Hajime, Izuru wants to converse with you. They're waiting for you on the front porch."

I flinch. Do they already know about our plan?! Oh god, they're going to kill both of us now, they-

No, don't jump to conclusions, Hajime. They're probably just expecting you to apologize for your 'unbecoming behavior' yesterday.

I nod. "Alright, I'll go now. Can you find some food for Nagito?"

She smiles. "You got it. Step this way, Ko."

I turn away and hurry over to the front door, yanking it open and stepping outside. Izuru is standing on the front lawn, glaring down at a clump of weeds, mumbling to themselves. 

I groan, walking over to stand by his side, giving them a questionable look. "Kaede said you wanted to see me?"

They look up from the clump of weeds and meet my gaze. "I am ready to hear your apology."

I let out a sigh of relief. They don't know, we're in the clear.

I raise an eyebrow. "For?"

Their eyes narrow. "For that blatant disrespect that you displayed to me yesterday, regarding you and that pet of yours. So tell me you are sorry and that you will deal with your pet accordingly."

"I told you, I'm not killing Nagito and neither are you or anyone. And I have nothing to be sorry for so no, I will not apologize. But I'm willing to try and make peace."

"I regret nothing about my response to your disobedience, Hajime. But you must remember that I always know what's best for you. And a relationship with Nagito is not good for you. All he does is cause problems for us, so take some responsibility for your choices and mistakes and either turn him or kill him."

I open my mouth immediately to retaliate but then hesitate. No, this could be just the opportunity Nagito and I will need for tonight.

I smile sweetly up at Izuru. "You know what, you're actually right. All he does is cause problems as a human. I'll take him to the beach tonight and do it then, I'd hate to disturb you all with that. Actually, I'll go talk about it with him after he finishes his breakfast," I frown, "I really don't like the thought of you or him or any of our family at risk, so I'll take care of it."

Izuru gives me a suspicious look before finally relaxing their shoulders and letting out a sigh. "Well, I am glad you are finally coming around to your senses, Hajime," Kamukura huffs, "You are making the right decision here. But you do realize this means he will not be able to return to Hope's Peak either."

I pretend to look sad. "Yes, it's a shame. Maybe we can try going again in fifty years or so if the Academy is still around, right?"

They nod. "Certainly, anything is possible."

I exhale. "Anyways, I'm going to head back inside to see Nagito now. Later, Izuru."

"Good day, Hajime."

I turn away from Izuru and do a light jog back to the front door, doing my best to contain my excitement at least until I'm out of Izuru's line of sight. I can't believe it! They bought it! We're going to get away with it!

I'll leave with Nagito saying I'm taking him down to the beach to do it somewhere peaceful and then go on and get out of here from there. I should try and find an opportunity today to move the car somewhere away from here we can reach on foot coming from the beach. I'll find a way to distract everyone so I can do that later.

I trot over to the dining room to where Nagito is eating his breakfast with Kaito hovering over him blabbering on about lord knows what while a frantic-looking Shuichi tries to pull him away but to no avail. 

I frown, moving closer and tuning into whatever the fuck Kaito is talking about.

"-So anyways, I say to Maki Roll, 'Maki, if you really like the victim's nails so much, just rip them off of the corpse and glue them to yourself.' And of course Maki wasn't having that, so-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand, butting into their conversation.

Kaito flinches and then freezes, muttering a quick "Nothing" before turning tail and running, Shuichi scrambling after him. 

I shake my head and sigh, sitting down next to Komaeda. "Sorry about Kaito, he's annoying as fuck, huh? Anyways, enjoying your breakfast?"

He nods happily. "Um-hmm! It's very good. What did Izuru want?"

I then proceeded to fill Nagito in on everything Izuru and I talked about out on the lawn, adding in the plan I've hatched for us from said conversation that will take place tonight. He's quite enthusiastic about it, commending me on my quick thinking. 

So that seems to settle it; we leave tonight, away from Izuru's control and the threats of death that come from this mansion.

I just pray that nothing goes wrong. 


	16. Hajime Hinata Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has mixed emotions and Nagito thinks he's funny

"Hey Hajime," Nagito asks from his position on my bed, "You look deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

We were almost ready to leave, everyone would be going to sleep soon. I had ducked out around noon to move the van somewhere else for more convenience. So far everything was going along swimmingly.

I wince, nearly crinkling the article of clothing I'm trying to pack into the suitcase. ". . .The time in 1846 when the servant said 'enjoy your meal' and I said 'you too.'" 

Nagito's eyes widen and then he snickers. "You did what?!"

I grit my teeth. "Shut up, I've been trying to forget about it for decades."

He tilts his head. "I never thought that those types of things would continue to haunt people even centuries later. Fascinating. Immortality does not appeal to me as much anymore."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

A moment later, Nagito is there next to me, gathering up some necessities. "So are you finally going to tell me how you ended up under Izuru's influence anyway? You've mentioned little tidbits here and there but we're far enough in the fanfiction to disclose the whole story."

I sigh. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"It all began on the day I was born-"

"Hajime, just about Izuru."

"It is, I swear! Our parents, well our mom we have-had different dads-let me try again. In my mother's first marriage, she had Izuru at a really young age. Eighteen years later I was born and Izuru disappeared. I only heard bits and pieces about them, we were a rich family so I saw a couple portraits of them but that was about it," I put the final piece of clothing in the suitcase and zip it up, "And let's see. . .when-nineteen I guessed, right? I was laying in my bed basically dead, dying of Cholera when out of nowhere Izuru appeared in the window, took one look at me and grabbed me and brought me here where he turned me. That's the extent of it."

"And one-hundred and sixty-eight years later here you are, huh? What a quick story."

"Well, I'd give you more info, but that would just be thousands and thousands of words."

He purses his lips. "What was with Izuru's sudden interest with you?"

I shrug helplessly. "I don't know and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. All I know is stay in this mansion bored and lonely for all eternity because I got sick or something. There, now you know as much as I do."

We finish packing the last bag and shove it under the bed in case someone (Izuru) barges in. I glance out the window, looking up at the stars. How pretty. 

"Great story," He yawns, "I'm tired now."

"You can sleep in the car."

"I don't have the energy to walk to the beach."

". . .I'll carry you then."

"Oh my, my vampire is so strong. I'm swooning so very much."

I toss a pillow at his face at the same time there is a knock on the door. Komaeda and I exchange a look before I call out, "Come in?"

The doorknob twists and appearing in the doorway is Izuru themselves, wearing one of their nightgowns and a cute little sleeping cap. "I am retiring for the night," They announce, "Hajime, are you certain you won't need any assistance handling Komaeda when he awakens?"

I roll my eyes. "Here vampires aren't, and I cannot stress this enough, like Twilight. He's not going to wake up uncontrollable and hungry. We've got this."

Not that we actually need to worry about that at all.

Izuru gives me an uncertain look and sighs. "I will be here as long as you need me. Goodnight, you two. Pleasant dreams."

"Pleasant dreams. . ." We both echo. 

Izuru turns and walks away with their quiet-as-a-cat, soft footsteps, gently shutting the door behind them.

I turn back to Nagito and smile.

"Then, shall we be off?"

-

Two bags in each hand and a Nagito slung over my back, I continue to make my way across the beach to the path that leads through a field to where I moved the car. It would be easier to just drive away from being parked at the mansion but then people would pick up the sound of the engine.

"Nagito," I mutter, "Are you awake?"

"Nrrgh. . .barely. Why, are we being followed?"

"Not that I know of. I was just checking up on you. Holding up okay?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one carrying all of the bags _and_ me."

"Oh please, this is nothing to me. . .did I never show you just how strong I really am?"

"Just how strong are you? Can you spin a car on your finger like a ball?"

I shrug. "Not sure, never tried. Maybe. Not sure if that's physically possible though," I step onto the path, adjusting Komaeda's position on my back, "The point is, I'm not struggling."

He hums in my ear. "Really. What else can you do?"

I frown. "Why the sudden interest in me this evening?"

He shrugs. "I'm just making conversation."

I glance down at my sneakers, wrinkling my nose at the dirt slowly gathering around the edges. Those were brand new too. . .

"Well, not much. It's not important. Speed, strength, smell, beauty, it's all whatever."

"Do you sparkle in direct sunlight?"

"Nagito, say anything like that again and I won't hesitate to drain you."

"Funny," He sighs, "Didn't you try to do that already?"

I stiffen and we fall into an awkward silence. I bite my lower lip guiltily, ducking my head. 

"I'm sorry," He murmurs, "That wasn't an appropriate thing for me to say. You know I forgave you and I love you, right?"

My head snaps up. "You love me?" I repeat.

I feel his heartbeat pick up and he buries his head in my shoulder. "I-fuck, god, you probably think I'm weird now, don't you? I didn't mean to say-"

"Hush," I grunt, "Jeez, you're impossible. I do love you too, you know? We-my kind aren't always the best at emotions but I think this is love-at least from what Kaede's told me about it. It must be, otherwise why would I care about you so much? You make my slow-beating heart speed up, make me feel good about myself, you make it so that life is worth living, you're always so sweet, funny, and kind, and you have the most beautiful eyes and the most delicious blood, you-"

"Enough!" He whines, cutting me off, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry," I mumble sheepishly, "You just sounded so horrified that you said that, so. . ."

The car comes into view and I set Komaeda down on his unsteady, exhausted legs before loading the bags into the trunk. Komaeda wanders a few steps away, nervously glancing around to see if anyone had sneaked after us.

"Oi, Nagito, I don't smell anyone so get in the car and go to sleep?" I call.

He rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pocket, grumbling to himself as he trudges over to the passenger's side of the car. I take one last look around before climbing into the driver's seat and revving the engine.

"Hey Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"If you bit this car would it become a van-pire?" 

". . .Nagito."

". . .Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

-

I glance out the window at the way the sunrise is painting the sky these beautiful pinks and oranges and yellows and making the clouds a greyish-purple. I then look next to me where Nagito is passed out, sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat.

I can't help but smile. I really did it! I left Izuru! I saved Nagito!

I mean, I could have never have accomplished this without Nagito and we haven't fully gotten away with it yet-Izuru is definitely going to come after us at some point, but still it's exciting!

Izuru will be awake any minute and noticing we're gone, we need to get as far away from here as possible. I sent a text to Sonia earlier asking her to help us once we make it back to town but she has yet to reply. She must have had a late night with Chiaki or something, I don't even know.

But still, now that I've had some time to drive in silence and think, I wonder if this is just a little more than trusting Nagito. Izuru has been extra weird and protective ever since Nagito and Chiaki and all of them came into the picture. . .well, too late to think about that now, huh?

Komaeda stirs, grumbling slightly as he sits upright in seat, rubbing his eyes. "Hajime. . .did we get away. . .huh, what happened? Your face looks kind of scary. What are you thinking about?"

I frown. "Why Izuru is so overprotective and controlling. There's got to be a reason, right? I could have just asked them about it but no-I just had to be a brat and run away, giving up any chance of going back to Hope's Peak or spending time with my family." I sigh. 

Komaeda's face twists. "Well. . .we can always go back and say we just decided to go for a long time and postpone my transformation?" He suggests, "It's not too late yet, but you'll have to decide soon."

I groan. "Yeah, but then again running away from them has been something I've been dreaming of for decades. They've been denying me most things I've dreamed of and never let me do anything," I glare at the road, "They took me and did this to me without a choice. If I knew life was going to be like that, I would've rather died."

Nagito gasps. "Hajime, how horrible! How could you say that?!"

". . .I was never meant to end up like this! I was supposed to build a nice house for a wife and have a farm and lots of children and die peacefully in my rocking chair in front of the fire. Izuru took that away from me so never mind, I'm right and I'm leaving." I huff.

". . .So you regret everything about coming this far? Like, you would have rather never met me?"

I winch, looking at my boyfriend out of the corner of my eye. He's looking sadly at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. 

". . .I knew I wasn't going to be enough for you. I'm just some pathetic human who has caused you nothing but problems since we first met."

"Nagito, _no_!" I say firmly, "I'm sorry, I never should have said that. You are the one highlight of coming this far and I will never regret meeting you, didn't you hear me earlier? I don't know why I said that, it's not you or Hope's Peak or anything, I'm just upset they took my mortality away. It's been one-hundred and eighty-seven years and you're the best thing that's happened thus far. I love and adore you, sir."

His cheeks go pink. ". . .You really mean that? You're not lying to make me feel better?"

"Of course not," I promise, "You're the very best thing."

I reach across the seat and grab his hand, making him smile slightly. "Thank you." He murmurs.

I squeeze his hand. "Of course. My beloved Nagito."

-

**CHIAKI POV**

"Good morning, love," Sonia says happily, breezing into the kitchen, "Are you making pancakes?"

Sonia had come to sleep over last night since she was spending the rest of the summer back in town and not in the Novoselic. My parents are away for two weeks on some sort of second honeymoon, so she planned on being here a lot.

"Yeah, I am. I wish I could cook for you, though. I feel like I could impress you though." I respond, flipping a flapjack. 

The blonde's eyes soften and she smiles. "Even if you can not cook for me, you still feed me, correct? Do not feel so bad about it."

She then comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and peering over my shoulder. "I hope you do not mind if Hajime and Nagito make an appearance here, do you? They kind of need our help."

I frown. "With that whole overprotective vampire sibling thing? Yes, that won't be a problem, I think. Tell them it's fine."

"Excellent," She hums, "I'll send the text immediately. They should reach here by eleven and we can talk then."

"Sounds good enough to me."


	17. Everyone Has Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito makes bad jokes and they try to decide on what to do next

**HAJIME POV**

"This is da skin of a killer, Nagi." I grumble in a deep, menacing voice as we cross the border back into the city where Hope's Peak is.

Nagito sighs and shakes his head sadly. "Hajime, please, I understand you're tired and hungry but you don't need to punish me with your awful Twilight impressions."

"I can't help it. The way we're portrayed is amusing to me. Anyways, Sonia and Chiaki are expecting us around eleven so we should get there in time. Chiaki should have some lunch ready for you as well. And we should be expecting an angry call from Zuzu any second now."

"Oh that's good. By the way, does Chiaki know about. . .you and Sonia. . ?"

I purse my lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She-"

Just then, my cell phone rings and I groan. ". . .That'll be Izuru. Can you get that and put them on speaker? I'd hate to crash the car and potentially kill you again."

Nagito reaches for the phone and hits the green button, holding it up for both of us to hear.

"Hajime? Where did you go?!" Izuru demands, making me roll my eyes and sigh.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm finally fed up with being trapped in that mansion for decades and decades and decades," I huff, clenching the steering wheel a little tired, "And I didn't appreciate the way some of you were acting towards my boyfriend either. If I had a nickel for every time Nagito almost died at the mansion, I would have two nickels-which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?"

"Turn around and come back home right now, Hajime, I am not joking."

I smirk. "Sorry, Izuru. I guess you could say this is my way of leaving your little clan? It's high time too, so see you never!"

"Hajime, you cannot just abandon your family, it is an awful thing to do. It is not fair to anyone here. Not even a proper goodbye?"

I raise an eyebrow, turning into Chiaki's neighborhood. "That's rich, coming from the person who left just after I was born and didn't return for nineteen years. Give everyone my regards, maybe I'll come visit in fifty years or so. Bye bye!~" I sing, reaching over and clicking the 'End Call' button. 

"Oh my goodness, that felt so freeing!" I groan, relaxing my shoulders. 

Nagito doesn't say anything in reply. I turn my head slightly, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. "What's wrong?" I ask curiously. 

He shakes his head slightly. ". . .It's nothing. Sorry."

"Komaeda-"

"It's nothing! Just how casual you talked about decades as if they were nothing to you! It was just. . .It's just something odd to think about. Assuming my illness doesn't kill me first, seventy years can go by and I'll be this withered old man and you'll still be this dazzling young immortal," He chuckles, "It's just crazy to think about!"

I smile slightly. "I'll still love you when you're old and grey, I promise."

"It's just strange to think that we could be together for all that time and then I just die and you go on, eventually forgetting I ever existed."

I pull into the driveway of Chiaki's house, killing the engine and turning to face him. "I'd never forget you. And it doesn't have to be that way if you really don't want, you can. . .be like me-if you want, in a couple of years that is! But let's not worry about that right now and-"

"Go home to our love nest?"

". . .No, I was going to say 'go inside.' Come on."

-

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Junko, Mukuro, can you step into my office for a moment?" Izuru requests, poking their head into the dining room.

The peach-haired girl looks up from her conversation, shooting Kamukura a look. "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever," She huffs, "Come on, sis."

Junko stands from her seat and walks after Izuru, Mukuro having not much of a choice but to trail behind. The three of them step into the office, Mukuro shutting the door behind them. Izuru steps behind their desk, gesturing for the two girls to sit. 

"I am going to cut straight to the chase; Hajime and Nagito have ran away under the guise that they were getting Nagito made into one of us. I am not certain what time they left or whereabouts they may be right now, but I want them back. I want them back where I can keep an eye on them."

Junko crosses one leg over the other. "Okay, so, what the hell do we have to do with this?" She demands.

Izuru's face darkens. "Find them. Find them immediately, and bring them back here. Alive. Make this your utmost priority and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Mukuro sits forward. "You seriously trust us with a task like this after what we did to Nagito?"

"No. But you two are the only ones I rely on for this. The only ones who can get this done quickly enough," Izuru's voice drops to a low murmur, "Seriously, if they're left unattended, especially right now of all times, who knows what harm will befall them."

The black-haired girl frowns. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Tell us."

Kamukura leans forward in their seat, face twisted in worry. "There's a reason I've always been overprotective of Hajime. . ."

"We've figured that by now, Kamukura, just give us the details!"

". . .Very well. But it is kind of a long story. So-"

-

**NAGITO POV**

"Isn't it kind of funny how we both ended up dating wonderful people who turned out to be vampires?" Chiaki says with a fond smile, flipping the grilled cheese, "I feel so blessed."

I smile. "I was worried about how you were going to react to them, honestly," I admit, "But I'm so glad you're okay with them too!" I wink, "Now I have someone to complain about vampires to."

She giggles a little, pressing the spatula down on the sandwich. "Remind me to thank Hajime for hooking Sonia up with that shipment company. She's been much happier and feeling better about herself since she stopped hunting!"

"I will! That's where they are right now, right?"

When Hajime had complained about how hungry he was, Sonia had immediately grabbed his arm to drag him away, ready to share her supply. I, of course, had offered to feed him but he still seems to be terrified to touch and be intimate with me in that way. I wish he would just get over it soon; after all, it was just an accident.

We decided not to bring up anything that went down at the mansion, more specifically my near-death experiences, except for the fact that that's where we got together. We told them about how protective and controlling Izuru was being and how we had to get out of there. 

"Yeah. They'll be done there soon I'm sure, so let's have our lunch too."

Chiaki scoops the sandwich off of the pan and onto a plate before holding it out to me. I accept it gratefully.

"Thank you."

-

And so, after a lovely lunch, I settle on the couch under Hajime's arm, resting my head on his chest. Across from us sits Sonia with a cute gamer girlfriend sprawled out on her lap.

"So I suppose we should discuss what we are going to do next?" Sonia suggests, eyebrows raised.

"Well it's obvious that we cannot stay here for long, Hope's Peak and the area around will be the first area Izuru searches."

"So, did you have anything particular we can do for you guys in mind then?"

"Road trip?" I ask hopefully, looking up at Hajime with shining eyes. He merely shakes his head slightly before lifting his head to answer Chiaki. 

"I want to get us a hotel far away from here or something while I figure out what we'll do next. The problem is, I don't have any money, so I was wondering if we can borrow some-"

"Hajime," I interrupt, "I've got money. Lots of it, so we can do whatever we need."

He frowns at me. "Wh-Since when? And how much?"

I hesitate for a moment before leaning up and whispering the answer into his ear. His eyes widen significantly as his jaw practically drops. 

"That's. . .That's a shit-ton of money, what the fuck?! How exactly do you acquire all of that?!"

I shrug sheepishly, turning away from his face. "It's kind of a long story. Um, uh. . .hey Hajime, what do vampires drink at happy hour? B-positive."

Chiaki snickers while Hajime merely rolls his eyes and sighs. "I see it's a tad bit uncomfortable but again don't punish me for it!"

"Oh, I've got one too!" The peach-haired girl squeals, turning to face her girlfriend, "Sonia, what do you call a duck with fangs? Quackula!"

Hajime groans loudly. "I hate both of you so much. But can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Well it sounds like if Nagito already has money, then it sounds like perhaps you do not require our assistance," Sonia points out, "Unless you want me to hook you two up somewhere fancy with my connections. . ?"

"Fast passage out of this city to somewhere else. . .maybe," Chiaki responds, "A helicopter would be cool."

"It sure would be!" I agree eagerly.

For the next hour or so, we brainstorm these crazy ideas about getting out of here and laughing the entire time.

-

**HAJIME POV**

We ended up deciding to spend the night here-not like there's anywhere else for us to go right now. Chiaki had graciously given us the guest room, across from where Sonia and Chiaki were sleeping. Like I said, Sonia plans on spending a lot of time here.

"Hey Hajime," Nagito says, breezing into our room wearing a pale-blue bath robe, "What did you say after hearing all of our dumb vampire jokes? . . .They suck!"

I frown at him. "You're going to sleep on the couch."

He shuts the door behind him and comes to sit next to me on the bed. "Why should you avoid competing with a vampire? Because they're always out for blood!" He chirps.

"One more, and I'll make you regret it." I growl, trying to sound menacing.

He gives me a smug smirk before saying: "How can you tell the vampire wanted to play baseball. . .? It'll turn into a bat."

"That's it." I huff, lunging at him and pinning him down on our bed. 

"Oh no~ I'm so afraid!~" He laughs back, craning his neck to peck my lips.

"Hush," I grumble, "You deserve to be punished, you know."

His eyebrows lift and he grins mischievously. "In what way, love?"

"I'll show you. I'll-"

My phone chimes with the sound of a text, making me climb off of Nagito and pull away with an irritated sigh. "One minute." I mumble, earning some disappointed grumbling from the human. 

I grab it off the night table and open it. It appears to be from an unknown sender. How strange. 

My eyes run over it before I gasp, nearly dropping my phone with surprise. 

Wh-. . .This. . .I. . .

"Hajime, are you okay?" Komaeda asks, suddenly extremely concerned, "What is it?"

"Something. . ," I take a deep breath, "Something is wrong. Really wrong."

The fluffy-haired boy sits up. "What is it?"

I wordlessly hold out the phone to him, watching as he takes it to properly read the text. A moment later, he drops the phone on the bed, eyes wide.

"What. . .What the hell does that mean?! Is it. . .Was it. . ."

"I don't know. I don't know," I mutter, "But we'll figure it out, it's probably just some dumb trick or tactic from Izuru to get us home, right? Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," He says breathlessly, "yeah."

He pulls me into a hug and I immediately relax into his arms, trying to ignore the one sentence glaring at me from my bright phone-screen.

_Unknown: I'm coming for you and your boy toy, Hajime Hinata_


	18. Empty Threats?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru tries to explain and the pair are not having it

"I'm coming for you and your boy toy, Hajime Hinata." Nagito repeats, pulling away from me.

"You know what?" I say, "It's probably just Izuru trying to scare us into coming back, right? I-I mean, it doesn't make sense for anyone else to be after me, I mean, I don't think I have any enemies, at least that I can remember. . ."

He tilts his head. "What about that girl you fought in the woods when you chased after me?" He suggests.

I frown. "That stranger from like months ago? I highly doubt that they tracked me down, acquired my number, and are now coming after us? No, I'm telling you, it's just Izuru. I didn't expect them to track us down right away but it's fine, because we're going to get away from here."

"Where are we even going to go?"

"Away from here. From everyone. I'm just. . .I'm just done with everything," I put my head in my hands, "I don't even care why Izuru needs me back so bad or whatever. I'm just going to hide away in some cabin in the woods or whatever, forever. Come with me."

"Of course, whatever you want, Hajime. . .But maybe we should at least ask Izuru why they're like this first. . ? I mean, you don't have to, it's just a suggestion, but there might be a valid reason. . ."

My head shoots up and I glare at him. "Nagito, _no_. They're just trying to make my life a living hell, just because they want to be a jerk-why are you taking their side?"

Komaeda frowns. "Hajime, I'm always on your side, and whatever you say about this goes, but I'm just saying there's always two sides to every story. If they want you back enough to the point of threatening you, then maybe there's a deeper reason. . .Actually, that text doesn't even seem to be the way they speak; maybe they're trying to protect you from someone who's a threat to us?"

"I just told you, I have no enemies."

"You may not, but Izuru could. Who knows what they were up to while you were away from them? Seriously, let's talk to Izuru before we do anything rash." He responds gravely.

I clamp my hand down on his shoulder, staring me in the eye. "Kamukura is a master of manipulation. They planned on killing you, Nagito, why are you sympathizing with them?! There's no good reason, believe me."

Nagito thinks for a minute before suggesting: "What about a video call? That way they can't randomly grab us at any time and we get to hear them out?"

I open my mouth to protest but before I can, he smiles slightly. "Please, Hajime? For me?"

I bite my lower lip, mulling it over for a moment, trying to ignore his adorable, pleading face. ". . .Fine, I'll contact Kaede and see if we can set something up. But this is only to prove that I'm right! They're full of lies!"

He sighs. "Well. . .it's a start, I suppose."

-

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Nagito as we sit together on the couch. The coffee table in front of us holds Chiaki's laptop with Skype opened up on it, waiting for the call from Kaede to come through. 

"Trust me on this. It's only fair we hear them out."

"They don't deserve that. If there was a reason they could have told me rather than keeping it a secret."

". . .Maybe they didn't want to scare you?"

"Ko, I love you, but you don't need to make excuses for them."

Suddenly, a call comes through and I reach forward to accept it. Sitting there on the other side is Kaede, glaring at something off-screen before looking back at us and smiling brightly.

"Hajime, Nagito, hi! I miss you two a whole lot!"

"Hello Kaede," I return neutrally, "What's going on there?"

She purses her lips. "Well. . .Izuru is sending Junko and Mukuro out to bring you back here. . ."

"Of course they are." I exhale.

"Izuru will be here in a second to talk to you, they're just attending to. . .something or other, I'm not sure. They seem incredibly stressed out. They-oh, hello Izuru! Here, you sit here in front of the camera. . .there you go, see, there's Hajime and Nagito! Say hello!"

Izuru slowly lowers themselves to sit in front of the camera while Kaede gives them an encouraging shoulder squeeze before skipping away.

I glare at them. "So, what's the big important reason for locking me away in a mansion for over a century, eh, Mother Gothel?"

". . .Our mother's name was Tsuya Hinata, not 'Gothel.'"

I roll my eyes. "It was a damn movie reference, turn on the television for once, goodness gracious! Anyways, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" I demand, slamming my hand so hard on the table it makes Nagito jump and shiver delicately. 

"Come home."

"Give me a good reason to."

Kamukura tucks a strand of hair behind their hair and sighs. "I was sending Junko and Mukuro to get you two, it's really not something I'd prefer to talk about through a screen-"

" _Everything_. _Now_." 

"I disappeared when you were born, yes? I. . .I never should have left you alone with our erratic mother-apologies, I am just going to get everything out on the table."

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm losing my patience."

"Understood. I made a reckless deal to join a clan when I was young in exchange for our family's safety-ah, our family had a lot of enemies we didn't want you to know about so that you didn't worry. Another clan was targeting us, I am not exactly sure why, but, I had to do whatever I could," Their face contorts with guilt, "to keep the Hinatas and the Kamukuras safe. Joining them and becoming one of them felt like my only choice. I was young and I was stupid."

I frown. "But you came back to get me? And changed me so that I wouldn't die of Cholera? I don't understand what you're trying to tell us."

Nagito gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I never forgot about you, brother. I came back when I could to check on you, to make sure you and Mother were not in danger. . ."

They hesitate and my frown deepens. Izuru hesitate? I've never seen them do that ever!

"You were weak and vulnerable, alone on your deathbed. I did what I had to do."

"You could have just let me die! I was supposed to anyway." I point out.

Indeed. But like I said, I did what I had to do, to make sure _she_. . .someone in the rival clan or coven, whatever term you may prefer, wanted to adopt you into their coven and they would have made you an enemy as a way to hurt me, I am sure. If you had to get turned at all, I knew it would have to be me."

"I'm sure there was another way."

"Yes, but I was too irrational to find it. I acted rashly, and I apologize."

I hesitate again, sharing an odd look with Komaeda before turning back to Izuru.

". . .Start talking about practically imprisoning me in the mansion."

They sigh. "Just because I had you then didn't mean they were giving up. We still had enemies, they still wanted you. I took Rantaro and Kaito, and found this place. Kaede joined us a little bit after and she brought home Shuichi, of course. And you already know where Junko and Mukuro came from. Ah, I apologize, I am getting off-track. I figured the only way to keep us safe is to hide us away and not let you wander off. I was worried sick about you constantly."

"But. . .for decades upon decades?"

". . .A rather bad case of paranoia, really. I left you unattended and unprotected before, I could not let it happen again."

"But why wouldn't you just tell me?! Why'd you have to be so controlling and try to force me to live like you more traditional vampires when I decided that lifestyle just wasn't for me?!" I explode, "You're controlling and crazy and you made my life a living hell! There is no way in hell that's fair to me! And what's with wanting to kill my boyfriend?! You had no right to just control my life like that. And why do you suddenly need me to come rushing home?! My god, let me live my life, you manipulative prick!" 

Nagito wraps his arms around me and pulls away from the computer screen I hadn't realized I was snarling directly into.

"Breathe, Hajime," He murmurs, "Calm yourself, love."

Izuru exhales loudly. "Which question shall I answer first?" They ask. 

". . .Perhaps why didn't you tell him?" Nagito suggests gently. 

"Because I did not wish to frighten you, Hajime. I wanted you as least involved in the conflict as possible, I did not wish for you to be like me. I tried to allow you to go to Hope's Peak but when the situation worsened. . .no, we can discuss that later. Continuing on, I figured if you lived like us, you could become stronger like us should a situation arise. I had a strong desire to protect you. . .I suppose I thought threatening Nagito or making him like us would encourage you to stay put."

"You did not have to drag Nagito into this." I hiss back through gritted teeth.

"Again, I apologize, but I do not regret. The point is Junko and Mukuro will find you two soon, please come home with them. No harm will befall your human, you do not have to do anything to him. Hajime, I am begging. You do not have to forgive me, you do not have to treat me nicely, just return to the mansion." They request, their usually calm and composed face slightly strained.

"Okay, why the hell do you need me back so bad?"

"Rumors of the rival clan coming to town have been flying throughout the air. I need all of my family where I can see them."

I stiffen. That text. . .

"So, that text message wasn't from you or Junko?" I demand.

Their eyes widen. "What text?"

"The one that read 'I'm coming for you and your boy toy, Hajime Hinata.'

". . .Hajime, you two need to get home, _now_."

"Yeah, maybe that's for the best," I agree worriedly, "I'll text Mukuro where we are. I'll see you soon, Izuru, not that I forgive you, that is."

"Understandable. I'll see you soon, Hajime."

"Bye, Izuru."

I click off and shut the laptop, letting out a loud sigh. "Do you think I'll ever reconcile with Izuru properly?" I ask.

Nagito shrugs helplessly. "I don't know," He responds honestly, "But if what they said is true, then we really should be back at the mansion."

"What if they're lying just to get us back? Just to kill you? Nagito, is this the right thing for us to do?"

". . .Yes, Hajime, I believe it is. Come, let's get ready to go."

-

"Are you certain of your decision?" Sonia asks anxiously, clutching my wrists.

"No, I'm not certain," I admit, "But this is the safest option for me and Nagito, right? And if worst comes to worst we can leave again. . .right? Well, it'll have to be like that. But if that text isn't from anyone from the mansion then we need to have safety in numbers, right? If-"

"You're spiraling again, love." Nagito interrupts gently, reaching for my hand.

I take a couple of deep breaths, leaning into his side and letting out a slight groan. "You're too good for me, Marshmallow." I mumble, making his cheeks go a little pink. 

There's a knock on the door, making me sigh. "That'll be Mukuro and Junko. Can you get that, Sonia?"

"Not a problem, dear Hinata. One moment."

The blonde brushes past us, heading into the other room to retrieve their guests. A moment later she returns with a Junko wearing a sickly-sweet smile and an irritated-looking Mukuro.

"Hajime darling, and the delicious human juice box, it's time to return home!" Junko sings, making me sigh.

"Indeed. Did you come here in a car, because so can we. We can follow behind you two, we already packed all of our shit back into the trunk." I suggest, feeling dead-tired and defeated.

"As long as we can see you two in the rearview mirror, I don't see why it would be a problem," Mukuro allows, "But let's leave now. Izuru is anxious for you two to return and I've never really seen them display so much emotion before!"

I roll my eyes. "Okay, fine, we're coming," I turn to our friends, "Sonia, Chiaki, thank you so much for your hospitality," I say, Nagito nodding in agreement right next to me, "Hopefully we'll see you next fall back at Hope's Peak Academy. . ?"

Chiaki smiles warmly. "We look forward to that," She assures us, "Have a safe trip."

"Have a nice summer." Nagito offers.

"Thank you, and good luck!"

"Good luck to you two as well!"

I hold tight to Nagito's hand and turn away, following Mukuro and Junko back to whatever hell will await us at the mansion.


End file.
